Jade Potter and the Ranger
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Rangers: Men and women who explore the darkest recesses of the wilderness. When a Half-Dragon Half-Elven Ranger appears at Hogwarts before the start of the fifth year will set into motion a chain of events that will change the life of one Jade Potter forever. Fem-Harry
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and whoever created Dungeons & Dragons, aside from being some of the richest people there are – whoever they are – own that as well. The only thing I own is my plot and the OCs used in it.

"Talking"

'Mouthing/sign language'

_'Thinking'_

"_Radio/Telephone/Telepathy/Eavesdropping"_

"Spells"

'Notes, Books, Scrolls'

"**Higher Power Talking"**

_**'Higher Power Talking'**_

Chapter One: Arrival

_Nameless Tavern_

A cloaked figure opened the aged wooden door and stepped in, catching the attention of the patrons as he looked around. It was easy to see why he called such attention, being nearly seven feet tall with broad shoulders, while the slight clanking sound made when he shifted spoke of some kind of armor and sword, a longbow and a quiver of arrows were slung over his right shoulder while a satchel was slung over his left. The sword garnered the attention of some greedy eyes as it was obviously well made and would be able to fetch a good amount of gold, although the bow on the other hand looked well worn and not worth a whole lot, although many marveled at it's size, eyes were quickly averted however when a soft growl emanated from the man's throat.

The man walked up to the bar and settled himself onto a stool that creaked slightly as it absorbed his weight, as he sat his cloak parted to show some sort of silvery scale armor that seemed to act as a sort of second skin causing many greedy eyes to alight. "A flagon of ale and lightly roasted pork please." The man requested setting his sword upon the counter to keep an eye on it while he leaned the bow and quiver against the bar next to his satchel.

"Aye, i'll be five coppers," The dwarven bartender, a short and stocky man with rust colored hair and beard, confirmed "Bu' I don' serve cloaks buddy."

The man paused for a second as the patrons tried to, and failed horribly, subtly watch as the man threw back his hood revealing a handsome human-like face with militaristic brown hair and ice blue eyes that seemed to glow slightly as well as slightly pointed ears that spoke of elven parentage. The man raised an eyebrow to the bartender who nodded and pulled out a flagon of ale and handed it to the man while a waitress brought out his food "Thank you." The man said softly as he drank deeply from the flagon and took a large bite of his meat.

"Don' get many many 'ravel'ers out this way," The bartender commented idly as he cleaned a flagon "Wha' brings you out to our nameless hamle' 'ravel'er."

"A friend asked me to investigate the disappearance of his son," The man said. "Last he heard, his son was out this way, maybe you've seen him, 'bout five-five with sandy blond hair and green eyes, often goes by Aramil, he's a bit fey looking."

The bartender eyed the man sitting at his bar as he scratched at his beard "I idly recall seeing someone by 'ha' description recen'ly, but I migh' need a li'le... _help_ in recalling him." He replied with an emphasis on help.

The man sighed and reached into his purse and pulled out three silver pieces. "Info first dwarf," The man said with a hard look in his eyes as the crowd eyed the silver in his hand "Then if it's good, you get the full amount, if not, one for something."

"I saw your boy, came in no' 'wo days ago, real fey looking 'oo," The bartender answered, his eyes never leaving the silver pieces "Asking 'bout the ruins north of here, had lef' las' nigh', migh' be able to ca'ch him if you hurry."

The man nodded slowly and dropped the coins into the awaiting hand. "I'll be returning if the info proves to be false." He warned as he drained the last of his ale and polished off his pork and placed five coppers on the table. "Thank you for the meal." The man stood, gathering up his gear, and turned to head out the door only to stop as a couple of patrons blocked his path "Is there something you need."

"Yeah, there is stranger," One of the men, a burly man with a few missing teeth, spoke. "The toll for staying in our hamlet, I think we'll take your sword, or your armor, we're nice folk so we'll let you choose."

"Neither." The man chose as his blade's strap slid down his arm and into his hand as he drew it out. The light flickered off the silvery blade as it seemed to whisper while being drawn out of its leather sheath, it was a peculiar blade that started off from the point and widened at the center only to thin at the hilt with a chunk of the blade missing in the center (Since I suck at describing blades find it here, www . edmwi home/edm/page_1247_161) "Please move aside, I'd rather not be forced to maim, or possibly even kill you."

The men growled but resisted, showing smirks as another man approached the stranger from behind, raising a stool up to club him. Unfortunately for the one sneaking up on him, the stranger knew he was there and sighed before something silver shot out from underneath his cloak and smacked the man away. The silver blur stopped revealing a silvery dragon tail as the man dropped his cloak revealing a pair of leathery silver wings.

"D-Dragonborn." The bartender whispered in fear as he cowered behind his bar. "Oh god it's a Dragonborn."

"No, I'm not one of my cousins, I am a Half-Dragon, a big difference." The Half-Dragon growled sharply not even facing the cowering dwarf. "I suggest you all move out of the way, I am in a hurry."

"Ah fuck it, get him!" The leader ordered as the group of ten surged forward grabbing anything they could use as a weapon. The Half-Dragon sighed as he leaned out of the way of a stool leg, his blade flicking out tearing a howl of pain from the wielder as it cut through the muscles in his arm rendering it useless as blood sprayed out.

The stranger cut through the men charging him with a fey-like grace that vastly belied by his size and width of his muscles. As the last man fell, the stranger let out one final sigh as with one flick the blood on his blade flew off with ease. He reached to his belt and pulled out some silvers and threw it to the barkeeper. "For the mess." He declared before leaving not even flinching as a gust of northern mountain wind hit him full in the face.

_Later that day, deep in the mountains_

The man sighed as his booted feet crunched through the snow looking around at the forested with semi-nostalgic eyes as he remembered the past.

_Flashback (Please note that the conversations will be in elven with translations)_

"_Kriv, Kriv amirama ilma aey(Where are you)?" A light feminine voice call out in elven as a young child with a silvery tail and small leathery wings sat outside underneath a large and ancient tree "Ean'la anesa oem wellam(It's Time for dinner)!"_

"_Nyeselv Seaniram(Coming Mother)!" The boy called out as he leapt to his feet and ran up to a small and simple dwelling that sat on top of a small hill._ _As he entered the dwelling he was greeted by a beautiful looking woman that had the pointed ears and lithe beauty that was commonplace amongst elves. She had green eyes that sparkled brilliantly with compassion and kindness while he soft golden hair seemed to be spun of pure gold_

_"Ve amillair yty(Go wash up)," The woman said with a slight smile "Aey ilma tyelaeaneelaca oecanira(You are positively filthy)."_

_Kriv smiled sheepishly as he followed his mother's order and washed his arms and face "E amilla tycilaelv ameanir anira eleccilva nyirecwmal anewila, illw alwaw yty oilccelv el anira syw(I was playing with the village children today and ended up falling in the mud)." He explained happily as he sat down at the table as his mother served up a stew full of beef while she had one that was made with vegetables "Seaniram... amiral amecc Oilaniram maanyml (Mother... when will Father return)?"_

_Kriv's mother smiled softly at the young boy as he ate his meal "Anesemmeam, tymeelewaw anirilan anira meilwla ilma oilem(Tomorrow, provided the roads are fair)," She answered patiently "Ill'eeyla ane laanilman aeym silveny calalaella(Anxious to start your magic lessons)?"_

_Kriv smiled widely and nodded enthusiastically "Aailir, ean'la veelv ane fa ilamalaesa(Yeah, it's going to be awesome)!" He informed happily making his mother giggle "Anireyvir aeym calalaella ilma ilamalaesa anee Seaniram(Though your lessons are awesome too Mother)!"_ _She laughed happily at her son's honest face and his willingness to please her._

_End Flashback_

Kriv sighed as he pulled himself out of the pleasant memories and focused on the tracks of Aramil he was following that lead up to a cluster of ruined buildings that had a similarity to an ancient temple. Entering the main ruin he looked around cautiously as he held his bow at the ready with an arrow notched. The bow was of elven make with leaf patterns along it and was made out of an ancient tree branch by his mother who used to be a well renown Ranger.

Taking a careful sniff he he picked up the faint sent of Aramil along with a slightly familiar scent _'This scent... a Dragon is here?' _He thought his eyes going wide in realization before narrowing as he crept forward making no noise as he approached the main chamber of the ruined temple only to see two humanoids standing in the center _'Avandra protect me.' _He thought in prayer to his patron goddess as he felt the magic being poured into the room _'What are they doing.'_

Deciding he was close enough he inspected the person who was with Aramil, and it shocked it _'Father?' _He questioned mentally, for indeed the man certainly looked like the humanoid form that his father favored, it was of elven base with dark brown hair and the same kind of ice blue eyes if his son, although he looked more lithe and less stockier than his son _'But what are they doing?'_

"Aramil, it seems you were right, your father did indeed hire someone to come looking for you," The man who looked like his father announced in a cold voice. "Come out boy."

Kriv stepped out of the shadows with a steely gaze as his bow was leveled upon the unknown man "Kriv?" Aramil asked in surprise as his eyes widened.

"What, you think that your father would trust your safety to some two-bit mercenary scum?" Kriv asked skeptically before turning to the stranger "Who are you, and why do you take the form of my father."

The man chuckled "Ah so you are the legendary Kriv Dragonchild, Aramil here told me so much about," He said "The way he explains it you are a matchless warrior without equal who saved his life when his band of adventurers ran afoul with a pack of Werewolves."

"I just happened to be in the right place at the right time," Kriv answered cautiously "And you didn't answer my question... Dragon."

"Ah how rude of me," The man said with a slight trace of mocking, nonplussed at Kriv's revelation as Aramil stared at the man in shock backing away slightly "You may call me Trine, and as you guessed I am a Dragon, but do you know what kind?"

"You're not White, they're too damned stupid to know how to shapeshift, Blue is also out as we're too far from the sea," Kriv stated as he listed off the colors "Black and Green prefer the swamps and forests respectively, so that leaves Red, isn't that right Trine?"

Trine let out a deep laugh of amusement, making Kriv frown as Aramil edged away "How remarkable, the Half-Dragon Half-Elven Ranger has done his homework," He stated. "And I also have done my homework too, you prefer to fight at range with using your mother's bow that you inherited after she died from protecting you from a group of bandits, that sword you carry, along with the arrows, are made from the fangs of your father, how is Balasar by the way, it's been ages since I have seen him last."

Kriv's eyes narrowed. "Last I saw, he was fine, and alive," He answered slowly trying to buy time as Aramil edged away. "But what's on my mind is what you are doing here."

Trine smirked arrogantly "Trying to buy time for your friend to get away, go ahead, you are no longer necessary now that I am here," He said in dismissal causing Aramil to scurry away getting behind Kriv "And to answer your question Dragonchild, I am trying to open a portal to a new dimension. And before you ask why I'll simply tell you, you see there are plenty of warriors like yourself who are cunning, strong, or intelligent enough to kill us, provided that they are teamed up with equally powerful warriors. But you, you became legendary amongst Dragonkind after killing an Adult White Dragon by yourself, a very impressive feat to be honest."

"Luck mostly," Kriv admitted as he aimed his bow at the center of Trine's chest "But do you want see just how lucky I am?"

Trine chuckled darkly as the magic gathering in the room reached its zenith "To late Dragonchild, for _I_ was stalling _you_, the portal is now open, a new world to conquer awaits me!" He shouted as a shimmering circle of light appeared behind him "You cannot stop m-"

"Hear me Ice and Cold and strengthen my weapon to smite my foe!"Kriv chanted as a icy aura surrounded his arrow right before he loosed it striking Trine in the shoulder.

"What? You can use magic?" Trine questioned in pain as his shoulder began to freeze over before he growled and spat a bit of flame onto it melting the ice "Tricky, tricky Dragonchild, but not enough."

Trine turned and leapt through the portal, getting a curse from Kriv "Go to your father, tell him what happened," He ordered before leaping off after Trine. "Avandra protect me!"

_Harry Potter Universe, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster's Office_

Albus Dumbledore, a elderly looking man with sharp blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of half-moon spectacles with a snow white beard that fell to his knees wearing a midnight blue robe, sighed as he looked out one of the windows that looked out over the currently empty ground of Hogwarts, it was currently the middle of the Summer Break and the only people who occupied the castle were the teachers who taught there and the ghosts who haunted the castle.

He was in a bit of a depressed mood to be completely honest, a Dark Wizard by the name of Lord Voldemort had returned after 14 years of silence and hiding, however no one wanted to believe the only witness to his return, their supposed 'savior' Jade Lillian Potter, instead preferring to call her an attention seeking glory hound, couldn't be farther from the truth as she _actually _preferred to remain _outside_ of the spotlight, and calling him a senile old fool who wanted to relive the glory days, he was willing to admit that in his old age he had acquired some... eccentricities, and that he certainly had made mistakes in his time, most notably in his mind placing Jade Potter with those horrible relatives of hers, blood wards be damned, but he certainly didn't want to relive what they were calling the 'glory days', those days were filled with nothing but horror and sorrow for the elderly headmaster.

Because the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge desperately wanted to cover the whole thing up and not incite a mass panic, he stuck his head into the ground and fought him at every turn while ignoring every sign of Voldemort's return, hell even the magically-aware muggles who were rather high up in the food chain were gearing up for war, most notably the Queen of Britain, who, contrary to popular belief, _didn't _listen to a single word Albus said and actually had a strong dislike for the Headmaster for reasons that would remain between them, had listened to his warnings about the return of the Dark Lord and his followers.

And finally, to add insult to injury, Fudge had the gall to accuse him of corrupting the students taught here at Hogwarts and was trying to get one of his most zealous lackeys in to control the amount of information given to these youngsters, information that would save their lives if the worst happened and Voldemort attacked the castle Fudge wanted to prevent them from learning.

So he was in quite a pinch trying to get a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher lined up for the year before the ministry stepped in and assigned a 'qualified' professional.

He was interrupted in his musing when a massive wave of magical energies swept through the area making him gasp in shock. Leaping to the window and fearing for the worst his eyes widened as he saw what could only be describe as a crack in the sky appeared and a silver blur fell from it crashing into the Forbidden Forest with a thunderous boom as the crack closed up.

Rushing out of his office with a speed that should not have been possible at his age, he swept down to the grounds quickly joined by his colleagues at the school heading to where the blur crashed.

They exchanged reports on what they had seen, heard and felt all of them pretty much coming up with the exact same thing, something cracked the sky and fell through, what no one knew was _what, _or better yet _who._

As they entered the forest they were surprised to see the Centaurs keeping their distance stomping the ground nervously bows cocked and ready as they circled the area of the crash sight. The witches and wizards entered the freshly made clearing hesitantly and everyone gasped in shock at what they saw, for in the crater was what seemed to be a half-man half-dragon with rather pointed ears, a scaled silvery tail and leathery silver wings.

"My god..." His Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, a rather severe looking woman with her graying brown hair pulled up into a bun her brown eyes wide in shock "What... what is he?"

"Quickly," Dumbledore announced trying to gather back his usual calm "He is obviously injured, let us get him to the hospital wing and attend to his injuries, when he recovers we can question him on what he is and how he arrived here."

The professors quickly leapt into action some of them working together levitating the surprisingly heavy man using their magic while others gathered up his belongings that were scattered around the impact zone for study.

"Is this wise?" His Potions Master Severus Snape, a man with oily black hair and a rather prominent hook nose, asked. "For all we know, he could be sent by Voldemort to kill you."

"I highly doubt that Severus," Dumbledore assured confidently. "That... person is something I do not think is of this world."

Severus' and Minerva's eyes widened in shock. "Such a thing... that's _unheard_ of!" Minerva nearly shouted. "Another world, Albus? _Really_?"

Albus sighed as he looked up where the crack in the sky had once been "The magic we felt, even you admit it was completely foreign," He pointed out. "Add in the fact of his own magic, it felt... I don't know quite how to describe it other than _earthy._"

Minerva sighed and shook her head. "I suppose we will have to wait until he awakes, for good or for ill." She agreed as the three headed back to the castle to inspect their newest visitor.

_Hospital Wing_

Kriv let out a slow groan as a dull, steady throb of pain echoed throughout his entire body slowly but surely bringing him back from the blissful emptiness of unconsciousness, he could hear voices speaking softly around him although he currently wasn't aware enough to make sense of the sounds. Letting out another groan he forced his eyes to open slightly getting the expected pain as his eyes were forced to rapidly adjust to the change in light.

"Close the curtains Poppy if you will," He could hear, actually able to make out the sounds being spoken, well they spoke Common, that was a good sign "Allow his eyes to adjust."

The blinding light receded as he heard a soft metal on metal sound, obviously the curtains being drawn and allowed his eyes to open further, the first thing he saw was a worn soft grey ceiling as he blinked a couple of times bringing a hand up to rub the junk that had accumulated during his time asleep '_Not the weirdest ceiling I woke up to at least._' He thought to himself as he looked around. He was laying on a rather comfortable bed with a side table to either side of him, the curtains had been drawn to one side to block most of the light, but from what he could see on the other side he was in some sort of infirmary if the slight smell of disinfectant around him told him confirmed that. At the foot of his bed stood four people watching him expectantly as if he was about to spout out the meaning of life.

The most prominent one was an elderly looking man with a long white beard and midnight blue robes and a serious amount of magic emanated from the man, to his right was a rather severe looking woman her hair up in a bun with a pair of glasses resting on her nose as she inspected Kriv who had the feeling as if he was about to be scolded by the woman who, while significant, didn't have as much magic as the old man. To the old man's left was a greasy haired man whose very presence set Kriv's teeth on edge for some reason, his entire presence screamed distrust, finally there was a rather kindly looking woman who looked like she was barely restraining herself from inspecting every inch of his body _'And definitely not the strangest group of people I woke up to...' _He thought to himself before letting out a depressed sigh. _'What does that say about my life?'_

Just as Kriv inspected his surroundings and the people before him as did Dumbledore's group inspect the young looking man before them his ice blue eyes glowed with a magical power they were not able to identify with Minerva, Severus and Poppy recognizing what the Headmaster had meant by an earthy feel to his magic they blinked in confusion when he let out a rather depressed sounding sigh once he had gotten his bearings "Are you able to understand us?" Albus asked curiously to the... man before them who looked up to them as he spoke.

"Yup," The man said "Before you go interrogating me, burning me at the stake or whatever it is you have planned let me ask one thing, was there anyone else with me when you found me?"

A rather odd question, Minerva thought as she looked the man over _'A companion maybe?' _She guessed, however one look into his eyes wiped all thought of it being an ally he was trying to ensure the safety of.

"No it was just you," Albus answered calmly "Why do you ask?"

The man let out a sigh as he looked up to the ceiling before pulling himself up into a sitting position, Minerva made a small hand gesture to prevent Poppy from admonishing him knowing her old friends rather strict bedside manner "It's a rather long story," The man said "Just that I was chasing a rather... destructive and domination bent psychopath who opened the portal to this world."

_That _caught their attention quite quickly, not just the man he was chasing, but the portal. "So you are _not _from around here than?" Albus said "But from another world..."

The man nodded with another sigh "Knowing my luck a very different plane of existence." He added rubbing the back of his head as his wings and tail stretched out "Anyways, my name is Kriv Dragonchild, and yes, I know how ironic that name is."

Albus' eyes twinkled as he bowed his head in greeting "I am Albus Dumbledore," He greeted deciding to forgo his full name and titles "With me are my associates Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape and Poppy Pomfrey, you are currently resting in the Hospital wing that Madame Pomfrey runs in this school that we run, and I must say, it is certainly an honor to meet such a person as you."

Kriv lips twisted into a smile as his eyes blazed in what must have been humor "Well, glad I'm not going to have to fight my way out so soon after wakin' up" He said, Minerva wasn't quite able to place his accent, it was some sort of mix between Irish and Canadian sounding accent "And I take it from you interest in me that there are no half-dragons around?"

Albus shook his head "Not to our knowledge, but life has a habit of proving us wrong at times." He replied the twinkle in his eyes matching the same humor that blazed in Kriv's "Although I am sad to say that half-humans are treated rather poorly by the general magic community, and well, considered a myth by the muggle."

Kriv's eyebrow rose "Muggle?" He asked in confusion.

"Ah, my apologies, it is a word we use for the non-magical community," He explained "I am not sure how it's done in your world, but we keep them unaware for the most part to our existence."

Kriv shrugged "Non-magics know about magic and stuff back home," He explained "Way too many enchanted items and such laying around for them not to. And just to let you know, my other half, it ain' human, it's elf."

The three of them boggled at the man before them in shock. _'Is that why his magic feels so different, because he doesn't even have human blood in him?' _Minerva couldn't help but wonder as she recovered from the shock she just received. "That's... surprising..." She finally managed get out through her shock.

Kriv shrugged unfazed. "I've seen stranger things, believe me," He said as he grinned widely. "After your buddy who is a male suddenly turns into a female after drinking a seemingly harmless bottle of water he had found, very little surprises you."

The three boggled at the non-human unable to comprehend the magic he described "I have heard of potions like that, but they certainly do not look like water..." Severus said his eyes wide "How was it made?"

Kriv shrugged again in disinterest "Not a clue," He answered "There are some things you learn quickly in what and what not to look into."

_'What kind of magic do they use?' _Minerva couldn't help but wonder as she processed his little story before Poppy stepped forward.

"Would you mind if I cast a few diagnostic spells to ensure you are alright?" She asked getting a nod from Kriv who watched curiously as she drew out her wand and cast a few spells analyzing his condition.

"You use wands for your magic?" Kriv asked in confusion "Odd, only novices use wands back home..." He shrugged "Ah well, different magics different casting styles."

"How is it normally done where you come from?" Dumbledore asked curiously trying to gauge the man's strength.

Kriv thought for a moment "Varies from person to person really, most use staves, staffs even spears as a focal point," He answered honestly "Me personally I don't need a focal point to cast my spells."

The wizards and witches swallowed in surprise, for them being able to do even minor spells wandlessly was a show of strength, but Kriv apparently does solely wandless spells. "I see," Dumbledore mused his eyes examining the dimensional alien "What do you plan on doing? Hunt this person who you chased here?"

Kriv sighed "If he is in this world then yes," Kriv informed "And try and find a way to return should he not be here or when I do kill him."

"How is he Poppy?" Dumbledore asked as Madame Pompfrey finished her scans.

"As far as I can tell completely healthy if a bit bruised," The school nurse informed "And I must say you are very similar to human physiology outside of the obvious of course."

Kriv grinned "Elves and Humans are very similar," He agreed "They often interbreed with each other and are, for the most part, on good standing with one another."

Dumbledore cleared his throat bringing attention back to him "I have an offer for you if you are interested," He said his eyes twinkling "I am currently finding myself in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for this coming year," Minerva, Severus and Poppy boggled at Dumbledore in shock as Kriv raised an eyebrow "You would have a roof over your head, plenty of food, access to the one of the largest libraries in Britain for your research for getting home and if I am understanding this person you are hunting, chances are he will join forces with an enemy of ours."

"You do realize that I wouldn't be able to teach any of these students wand waving aside form theory that I read in books," Kriv stated "Although... from looking at the four of you I take it that you do not put physical conditioning very high up in your curriculum?"

Dumbledore shook his head in a negative "Why do you ask?" He replied.

"From our own understanding of magic it is somewhat tied to our life forces, use up far too much and you die, correct for your world as well?" He asked getting a nod of the head in reply "Our theory is that if you build up your physical capabilities alongside you mental capabilities your magical power will exponentially increase."

"So I take it if you accept this offer you will be instructing them in their physical education?" Dumbledore asked getting a nod from Kriv "That would be acceptable."

Kriv sighed as he shook his head and swung his legs to the floor ignoring Poppy's shout of protest as he stood easily to his feet "Where's my stuff at?" He asked as he stretched his muscles.

Dumbledore waved his wand and his gear floated in "We had inspected them to ensure that they were of no danger to us," He informed honestly as Kriv looked his gear over "We didn't look through your satchel although we did detect a number of impressive enchantments on it and the sword."

Kriv grinned "My father, the Dragon, is quite the Sorcerer, to be honest," He informed "Learned a lot from his feet."

Dumbledore and the others looked on in surprise "I see..." Dumbledore mused "We should let you rest for the time being, please, do not hesitate to ask any of the staff here questions if you have any."

Kriv nodded as the three professors left and Poppy disappeared into her office allowing the Half-Dragon time to process all he has learned and to think on Dumbledore's offer. Outside Dumbledore was confronted by the two Professors "Have you gone senile Albus?" McGonagall asked hotly "We're already being targeted by the Ministry, but if we take on someone who isn't even part _human _they'll lynch us!"

"I would rather ensure that our students are taught properly and accept the lynching from the Ministry than allow their 'expert' to sabotage them," Dumbledore countered. "Besides, we have our magic and his magic, I'm sure this wouldn't be the first time he would have to hide his... unique heritage."

"If this so called enemy of his really does join forces with Voldemort we would probably need his help," Snape admitted reluctantly. "Their magic is far different than ours, not to mention we don't know what they are fully capable of."

"The same can be said in return," Dumbledore pointed out sagely as they ascended into his office "But I feel that there is something much larger at work than the machinations of Voldemort and his ilk, something wished for him to come here, and now that he is here, I wonder what will happen?"

Minerva and Snape shared a nervous look, something larger than Voldemort, hopefully it was on their side.

_Later that week_

Kriv breathed evenly as he stretched his wings and arms in the cool morning air atop one of the turrets of Hogwarts Castle bare chested, breathing in deep the smell of the wildlife drifting up from the forest and the food currently being cooked in the kitchens of Hogwarts. He drew out his short sword and started running through his forms with his sword looking like it would be performed by a graceful dancer instead by a massive warrior. He let his mind wander as he moved from one form to the next.

_'This world is so different from my own...' _He mused to himself as he shifted to a defensive form that relied on evading with swift counterattacks _'Their magic seems so... restrained compared to ours, should I try and train them to move past wands?' _That question brought up its own set of problems, most notably the 'Purist' faction led by Voldemort. '_If I decide to teach someone, I have to ensure that they don't give that power to this Voldemort. If Trine is truly here, he won't teach Voldemort how, he'll try to keep him as limited as possible to make it easier when he wants to take full control..._'

"Ah here you are..." Dumbledore's wizened voice said as he stepped out from the staircase "It also surprises me to see how graceful you are."

Kriv stopped has he panted lightly a light sheen of sweat covering his body and grinned over to Dumbledore "A bonus to having elven blood," He informed "Well, that and having a taskmaster for a mother."

Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye as he filed the information away "Have you made a decision in regards to my offer?" He asked getting down to the reason he was there.

Kriv was silent as he picked up a towel and wiped his face free of sweat "I will, however... no meddling in my class," He warned with a hard look "I'll teach them wand theory from the books, best I can do with that, the main focus will be getting them up to a higher physical standard."

Dumbledore nodded his acceptance "That is acceptable," He informed "But there is the matter of your heritage and appearance..."

Kriv chuckled with a wry grin as he resheathed his sword he set the sword down and started chanting **"**Cloud me and reshape my form to protect me from prying eyes**." **He intoned as he gathered his magic and pushed it throughout his body. Within second a change took over him as his wings and tail receded into his body and his ears shortened to a human normal although they still had a slight point to them. He looked over to Dumbledore who looked rather impressed at his display of magic "I've been in some places that were less than friendly to non-humans." He explained "And my father is a master at shapeshifter magic, so while I am specialized in ice, I did pick up a few tricks in shapeshifting."

Dumbledore nodded looking impressed with the young looking man "How long can you hold the form?" He asked curiously.

Kriv shrugged "As long as needed," He informed "Keeps this form even when I'm asleep or injured."

Dumbledore nodded as he let out a relieved sigh "It is good to know that I have blocked at least one of the ministries attempts to subvert these children's teachings." He said in relief as a weight seem to lift off of his shoulders "Will you be needing anything?"

"The books on wand theory for the years," He informed "Also some books on wizarding law and the student files if possible."

Dumbledore nodded "I'll get them to you as soon as possible," He informed "Come, let me show you to your new quarters."

Kriv smiled gratefully with a nod and followed the Headmaster back into the castle.

_Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

Jade Potter, a fifteen year old teen girl with a lithe dancer's build and a figure many men in her year would die to get their hands on, yawned as she staggered down the stairs of her Godfather's ancestral home dressed in a dark green spaghetti strap shirt that brought out the green in her eyes and a pair of white pajama pants. She rubbed the junk that had built up in her eyes after her night's sleep before rubbing her hair through her dark red hair that was in a short pixie cut that combined with the eternally messy hair that she inherited from her father made it seem like that it was naturally spiky.

She reached the second floor of the house only to stop dead as her still sleep dredged eyes took in the sight of a pair of identical boys about a year older than her crouched behind a banister with a pair of rubbery looking tubes in their ears. They both had flaming red hair that was several shades lighter than her own and merry brown eyes that shone eternally with mischief. These were Fred and George Weasley, the Prankster Twins of Hogwarts and good friends with her as well as the brothers to two of her other friends.

"Fred, George, if you are planning something that will impede me getting my morning coffee, I cannot be held responsible for my actions." She warned as she stood over top of them.

The twins shared a slightly nervous look, a Jade who doesn't get her morning coffee was a angry Jade, they both remembered what happened in her third year when they deprived her of it. "Nothing like that Jade," Fred assured

"In fact, you might want to listen in." George continued with Fred's sentence and the twins were wont to do.

Jade glared for a second at the twins before sighing in relent and accepted the extendable ear that Fred and George had created over the summer, Jade shuddered at the thought of the pair turning their minds to weapons, they would rule the world within days, and plugged it into her ear.

"_So Dumbledore managed to find a teacher for DADA this year?" _She could hear her godfather Sirius Black ask in obvious relief _"Who did he get?"_

"_A traveler of sorts that had ended up injured on the school grounds," _She could tell her Head of House Minerva McGonagall's voice anywhere _"He is actually quite the talented young man, doesn't look anything beyond his twenties and yet he is a master of wandless magic, been doing it all his life apparently."_

Jade exchanged a surprised look with the twins her morning tiredness vanishing in a second as a new voice stepped in _"Is Dumbledore certain he isn't with Voldemort?" _The tired voice of her pseudo uncle Remus Lupin was sharper than normal showing his interest and concern on the subject.

"_Quite certain,_" Minerva assured _"One could say he... dropped into our laps from the sky."_

A round of chuckles could be heard from the group as the twins recalled their extendable ears "A competent teacher," Jade said musingly. "Wonder if this one will try to kill me too?"

It was a morbid joke, but thankfully the twins could see that she was just doing that, joking "Who knows, maybe Death finally decided that he needed to take a hand in things to get you," Fred said looking to his brother with grin that matched.

"After why else would three out of four DADA teachers try to actively kill you," George agreed "Ironic really, the ones supposed to be teaching you how to defend yourself,"

"Are the ones trying to kill you," Fred finished "Maybe it's that hands on that give you the edge?"

'How about you take my place for the year and find out," Jade suggested swatting their shoulders as she passed them heading downstairs "I'll gladly take over pranking."

The twins look appalled at the idea. "We want people to laugh Jade," Fred protested.

"Not to be traumatized!" George agreed getting a merry laugh from Jade as she descended down the stairs.

Everyone looked up as the door to the kitchen opened and Jade stepped through "Mornin' Jade!" Sirius greeted with wide smile, he had a rather haggard looking face showing that he still hadn't quite fully recovered from his time in the Wizarding Prison Azkaban but his black eyes were vibrant and shining with mischief that outdid that of the twins. "How's your second day of freedom from threat of wand snapping?" He was referring to the farce of a trial she had to go to yesterday on trumped up charges of underaged magic, thankfully not only did Dumbledore support her, but Jade had happened to convince Madame Pince to loan her the Wizarding Law books from the library over the summer after her second year, it was no mean feat mind you, she had to sign several magically binding contracts with the librarian before she reluctantly handed them over, and was able to quote several laws that stated that Jade was well within her right to use her magic and was even willing to testify under Veritaserum aka Truth Serum and submit memories for viewing. Unfortunately for her she wasn't able to completely embarrass the minister of magic that day as he quickly shot down both of those his face rapidly paling.

"Bloody amazing," Jade said smiling ignoring Molly Weasley's, the matriarch of the Weasley clan, a rather pudgy woman with a warm heart and a quick temper that had to have been where the comparison to anger and redheads came from, cross look from her language, if Petunia couldn't get her to stop cursing no one would be able to "It'll even be better with a cuppa coffee. Mornin' Professor McGonagall."

There were chuckles around the table as Jade's morning coffee was as legendary as the lightning bolt scar on her forehead "Good morning Miss Potter," Minerva greeted in returned smiling at one of her favorite Gryffindors "I heard about you little escapade at the Ministry yesterday, I dare say if I am in need of a barrister I think I may give you a call."

Jade grinned cheekily "I'll even give you a discount Professor!" She informed as she fixed her coffee and sat down at the table next to Remus, he had brown hair with streaks of grey starting to creep in and his gray eyes looked tired and worn like always "I overheard about a new Professor for DADA, what's he like?"

Molly grumbled something under head breath that sounded like Fred and George with some rather descriptive punishments, Minerva only smiled and shook her head "I'm sure you've heard me say he's a talented young man," She said getting a nod from Jade as she sipped on her coffee "And the best way I can think of describing him is... odd, he can go from laughing to intensity in seconds. A good man though, very strong in his convictions."

Jade took the information in as she accepted a plate of food from Mrs. Weasley and dug into the delicious food with her usual gusto, she paused as she considered something "You said he's not from around here right?" She asked getting a nod from the professor "Where is he from, then?" She was rather curious about that, you'd think that a country who trained its magic users in wandless magic would be rather prominent in the world.

Minerva shook her head "Some extremely isolated island in the Pacific as far as we could narrow form his description," She informed "He had chased an enemy through a portal so we are acting under the assumption that the country is sealed away from the rest of the world for some reason, although hearing him talk about some of the creatures there..."

_That _perked Jade's interest, she had always been fascinated with magical animals and beasts from the very beginning and had uncanny ability to be able to calm them, she had certainly shocked everyone last year during the First Task of the Tri-Wizard tournament where the Hungarian Horntail she was supposed to get past to get the golden egg listened to her as she spoke in Parselmouth to it explaining that the golden egg in her clutch was not one of her own and offered to take it away. She not only got the egg but received a rather slimy lick from the dragon.

"Really?" She asked her excitement visible as many looked on in amusement "Should be an interesting year, then!"

Minerva could only shake her head as the 'Lioness of Gryffindor' threatened to give her another year of headaches and heart attacks. _'I'm going to need a_ lot _of Aspirin this year,' _She thought to herself excusing herself from the group and headed to the fireplace _'I wonder if I can buy in bulk?'_

_Timeskip, one week before the start of School, Hogwarts, Kriv's Quarters_

Kriv sighed as he sat at his desk in the quarters provided to him next to the DADA classroom and rubbed his eyes before staring at the book on Wizarding Law "These people are so fucked up." He muttered to himself before marking his page and closed the book and shoved it away. He pulled a stack of files closer to him and opened the one on top of the file "So this is the infamous Jade Potter huh?" He murmured, he had heard of her many escapades from the other Professors during her time at Hogwarts and he was actually fairly interested to see if the stories matched up to the person.

Name: Jade Lillian Potter

Age: 15

Magic Levels: High to Extreme

Specialty: Looks to be DADA with the possibility of Beast Magic

Unique Traits: Lightning Bolt Scar; Parselmouth; unique rapport with animals – can calm and understand them.

Kriv stared at the last entry ignoring the rest of the page "Could it be..." He whispered "Nature Magic? Could she be a _natural _Ranger?"

Rangers in his world were trained from a very young age to be able to form a connection to the earth and her creatures in order to access even the most basic of skill and spells available to them, this could take years of study, meditation and training to achieve. A Natural Ranger on the other hand is born with an innate connection to the Earth and her creatures, while the term 'Natural Ranger' is not completely correct due to the fact that the people with these ability could just as easily turn these skills towards becoming a Druid, however the druids were often reclusive to their forests whereas Rangers were often see traveling throughout the world tracking monsters or guiding travelers through forests.

He drummed his fingers on his desk as he read through her grades, for the most part she excelled in any of the practical portions of the testings and while her theoretical, ie written, portions were not as strong, she still got above average marks across the board '_Hmm, this is interesting..._' He mused mentally '_I really don't want to pass over a natural Ranger, but I don't even know if our magics are compatible, it could be that this is just this world variation of Nature Magic._'

He sighed as he looked at the profile again and set it off to the side and was about to pick up another one when an ear grating, especially to his sensitive ears, 'hem hem' behind him informed him of the presence of Hogwarts most unwelcome addition, Dolores Umbridge, the High Inquisitor appointed by Fudge. "May I help you?" Kriv asked turning his head to look at the woman who was looking over his room with a distasteful look in her eyes, his room was fairly spartan with a bed to sleep on, a desk for his paperwork, along with a pair of couches for guests, on the wall next to the door were three stands, one held his shortsword, another held his bow along with a full quiver of arrows, and the last one held his dragonscale armored vest.

Dolores peered at him as if she was trying to intimidate him causing Kriv to suppress a snort of laughter. "Yes, I'm here to discuss your qualifications Mr... Dragonchild?" Dolores stated a pudgy eyebrow at his last name. "I have trouble believing that you are as qualified as you claim to be, really? Only using wandless magic?"

Kriv adopted a bored look as he raised a hand up and kept the palm open, channelling his magic he caused a sphere of ice to form there floating a couple centimeters above his hand. "I assure you, Miss. Umbridge, I have no need for a magical focusing tool," He informed a smirk playing over his features. "In my line of work they tend to get in the way and inform everyone that I can use magic."

Dolores recovered herself from the display of wandless magic as the sphere of ice dissipated into vapor. "And... and what line of work is that?" She asked, sounding almost afraid to ask.

"I'm a Ranger for the most part, I dive into the deep, dark recesses of forests much more dangerous than the 'Forbidden' Forest right next to us," He informed. "Not only that, but I am... I suppose you could say an Enforcer, although my _official _title is Champion of Freedom, I am essentially an Enforcer against those who seek to become tyrants or as you would know them, Dark Lord... I think I'm qualified to teach these kids how to defend themselves, both magically and otherwise. Unless... you want to test my capabilities in combat?"

"T... that won't be necessary." She informed looking slightly panicked. "If... if you'll excuse me..." With that she hurried out of Kriv's room looking alarmed.

Kriv snorted the minute she fled the room and turned back to his file and made a small note in the margin 'Look into possible apprenticeship.' before closing the folder and setting it aside and picked up the next one.

**END CHAPTER**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Semester

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and whoever created Dungeons & Dragons, aside from being some of the richest people there are – whoever they are – own that as well. The only thing I own is my plot and the OCs used in it.

"Talking"

'Mouthing/sign language'

_'__Thinking__'_

"_Radio__/__Telephone__/__Telepathy__/__Eavesdropping__"_

"Spells"

'Notes, Books, Scrolls'

"**Higher****Power****Talking****"**

_**'**__**Higher**____**Power**____**Talking**__**'**_

Chapter Two: A New Semester

_King__'__s__Cross__Station_

Jade shuddered as the sensation of passing through the faux wall between Platforms 9 and 10 washed over her bringing her to the hidden platform 9 and Three Quarters and fear of slamming into the wall abated, she had never trusted the faux wall after her second year when the slightly crazed House Elf Dobby used his magic to seal it shut to her.

She went through the usual goodbyes with everyone when Sirius, in his dog form, stood up on his hind legs and put his paws on her shoulder with a concerned look in his eyes. "I'll be fine, Padfoot," She assured scratching behind his ear. "Now stop that, people are getting curious."

Sirius complied after giving her a messy lick that caused her to laugh before dropping off of her shoulders and barked. Kneeling down Jade gave him a hug before scratching his ear one last time before climbing onto the train and started searching for a Compartment with Ginny and Neville, whom they ran into on the train, while Hermione and Ron went off to their first Prefect's Meeting.

She looked into a compartment where a protuberant eyed girl wearing glasses with dirty blond waist length hair sat reading a magazine upside down. "Excuse me," She called out. "Is it alright if we sit here?"

The girl looked up and stared at Jade for a few seconds before nodding her allowance. "Hey Luna!" Ginny greeted the girl as she put her bags on the rack alongside Jade's and Neville's. "How was your summer?"

"Yes," Luna informed with in a dreamy voice her eyes never leaving Jade. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Jade Potter." Jade resisted the urge to come back with a sarcastic response to Luna's statement as the girl turned her attention to Neville. "And I don't know you you are."

"Ah, I'm no one, really." Neville sputtered out with a blush of embarrassment.

"Bullshit," Jade accused getting a startled look from the nervous boy. "You are not just anybody, you're Neville Longbottom, the Gentleman who escorted me to the Yule Ball last year."

Neville's blush deepened horribly as Luna looked at him in renewed interest. "Uhh, so Luna, what house are you in?" Neville asked changing the subject quickly.

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." Luna said quoting a popular Ravenclaw saying in a singsong like voice. "I'm in Ravenclaw."

She then raised her upside down magazine to cover her face and fell silent. Jade and Neville exchanged raised eyebrows as Ginny giggled at her acquaintances actions.

The train rolled onwards as the trio dissolved into conversation with Neville pulling out a cactus looking plant to show off his birthday present.

_At Hogwarts, Kriv's quarters_

Kriv sighed as he set aside the final student folder and looked at the single file that remained on his desk, this was a potential apprentice, he wasn't sure _why _he was considering this course of action, but he was.

The most obvious choice out of all the students was one Jade Potter, not only did she have a natural connection to the Natural Magic, but she also was reported to be naturally skilled at navigating through the forest that surrounded the school.

A knock at the door interrupted his musing as he looked up to the door. "It's open!" He called out, the door opened up to reveal one Albus Dumbledore as he strode in his eyes flicking about Kriv's quarters. "I see you're settling in quite nicely," Dumbledore said with a smile, nodding towards the half-dragon who shrugged in response. "The House elves passed on the message that you wanted to see me today?"

Kriv nodded as he turned back to the folders. "There's something I wish to ask you about," He informed drumming his fingers on the desk. "There is a student that piqued my curiosity, I believe that she's what we call a 'Natural Ranger', someone who as a natural connection to the Earth and the magic provided by it."

Dumbledore nodding his understanding as his eyes narrowed slightly at the implications. "So then,you believe her to be compatible with your type of magic?" He asked trying to figure out who the student could have been.

"A possibility that I would like to attempt at the very least," Kriv informed as he brought the law book over to his lap and opened it up to a marked page. "According to this apprenticing a student is allowed, however, the permission of the school's Headmaster. So, Headmaster Dumbledore, I Kriv Dragonchild request permission to apprentice one Jade Potter and teach her the ways of the Ranger, should she agree with this of course."

Dumbledore stared at the young appearing man before him as Kriv's own eyes stared right back. The Headmaster's mind was whirling with possibilities that Kriv's proposal hand, could this be the 'Power-He-Knows-not' spoke of in the Prophecy? Could this be the beginning of something completely unknown or unthought of by the Prophecy?

Gathering his thoughts, Albus came to a decision. "If Jade wishes to learn from you, then I Albus Dumbledore give my approval to your apprenticeship of one Jade Lillian Potter." He replied with a nod. "I hope you will forgive if I say that I truly wish she can learn your skills Mr. Dragonchild."

Kriv smirked as his fingers stopped drumming and looked out the window. "I don't blame you at all Headma ster," He assured. "I find myself praying for the same thing, although, probably to someone different..."

The pair were silent for a second before Dumbledore took his leave to prepare for the coming students and Kriv stood heading over to his duffel bag. "I hope this works." He muttered to himself as he shifted through the bag. "Cause this will be a _long _year otherwise."

_Later that evening, Great Hall_

Jade sighed contently as she patted her full stomach, the Sorting Feast of Hogwarts was always a great meal that she always enjoyed immensely. She found her eyes drifting up towards the Head Table where, not for the first time, her eyes landed on the stranger who sat there chatting animatedly with Professor Flitwick who was laughing so hard he had trouble keeping on his seat.

"That must be our new DADA Professor," Hermione said as she finally noticed where Jade's attention was. "At least, I hope he is, and not that _other _woman."

Jade's eyes flicked over to who Hermione was talking about and saw the Senior Undersecretary of Fudge sitting primly in her seat dressed completely in pink making Jade almost want to vomit. The sudden hush that fell over the crowd broke her away from the Undersecretary and focused on the podium where Dumbledore stood to make his start of the year speech.

"Welcome to all you newcomers, and to all who are returning, welcome back!" Dumbledore announced with a beaming smile his eyes twinkling. "Now before you all scurry off to bed I have a few announcements to make, first, please let me welcome Professor Grubby-Plank back to cover for Professor Hagrid who is currently away." There was a mild round of applause for the woman who only nodded in response. "Also I would like you all to give a warm welcome to our newest member of the Staff, Professor Dragonchild who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

The applause that followed the statement had a few chuckles of laughter added to it as the newest Professor stood and gave a great flourishing bow to the hall full of students an amused grin on his face as his ice blue eyes seemed to glow.

"He's good looking at least." Jade heard her roommate Lavender mutter over to her second roommate Padma making the teen giggle in agreement. Looking back at the Professor Jade had to agree that he certainly was attractive with an exotic sense of danger about him with the visible cars and the silvery scale armor that he was wearing instead of robes.

"Is it just me," Jade whispered to the others around hr. "Or is there something... strange about him?"

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean," Hermione agreed with a small frown as Dumbledore introduced the Undersecretary as something called a High Inquisitor. "When you look at his eyes, they seem to _glow_..."

Jade nodded as she watched the professor as Umbridge made her way to the podium. A few of the students, and a couple teachers, were having trouble muffling their laughter as the DADA Professor mimed Umbridge behind her and puffed his cheeks out like that of a frog. Jade started slightly as their eyes met and he seemed to give her a long searching look before nodding a slight grin on his face before continuing on with his antic mocking the unaware Umbridge.

"Well, that was illuminating," Hermione announced as Dumbledore finally dismissed them at the end of Umbridge's droning lecture.

"What was?" Jade asked blinking a few time as she returned to reality. "What was illuminating."

"Honestly," Hermione groaned as Jade and Ron looked at her in confusion. "Umbridge's speech!" She hissed out. "She's an agent of the Ministry planning to interfere with Hogwarts," She then gave Ron's arm a tug. "C'mon Ron, we need to show the First Years where to go."

"What, oh, right," Ron said as realization dawned onto him. "Hey, hey you lot – Midgets!"

Jade giggled as Hermione reprimanded the ginger and shook her head and turned to head out of the Great Hall and up to the Gryffindor Tower catching Neville who actually remember the password for once along the way.

_Later that Week_

Jade growled angrily as she sat at the Griffyndor table across from a slightly alarmed looking Ron and Hermione. "Not. One. Word." She growled quietly to the pair cutting off their questions before they voiced them. "I am in _no _mood for anything right now."

For Jade, her first few days back at Hogwarts were complete trash. Throughout the summer the Daily Prophet had been running a smear campaign on her and Dumbledore, one that was undoubtably funded by Fudge's administration. Jade had just snorted when she saw and welcomed the drop in popularity hoping people would start leaving her alone. Instead, however, _everyone_ seemed to be judging her now, and doubting her word about Cedric dying last year.

_That _was what was really pissing her off right now, over the summer she had written a rather long and detailed letter to Cedric's parents in apology of what had happened that night in the graveyard and, even though it pained her to do so, she described Cedric's final moments to them so that they would know how he died and not left in a constant state of wondering. The response she had received left her unable to leave her room for the day as she cried clutching the letter that only said one phrase.

_'We believe in you, and you are not at fault.'_

Now everyone seemed to be spitting on Cedric's death and his parents grief as they all started questioning what had happened.

Hermione and Ron exchange looks remembering Jade's blowup on their first night back when Seamus accused Jade of lying, the Irishman was close to being on the receiving end of Jade's wand before Hermione managed to pull Jade up to her dorm with help from the Gryffindor Chasers, Angelica, Katie and Alicia.

Since then whenever Seamus entered the room, the entirety of the Gryffindor Quidditch team that was in the room would gravitate around their Seeker, both in support and to ensure Jade didn't do anything she would regret later.

"We have double DADA this afternoon." Hermione offered diplomatically as Jade seemed to start to cool down. "What do you think of the Professor we have?"

Jade took another calming breath before biting into her lunch as she thought of a reply. "Interesting," She summed up. "He's undeniably powerful as well, but until I have a class with him, dunno, for everything he could be a crap teacher."

"Well then," Fred stated as he and his twin came up on either side of Jade their 'Unofficial Long-Lost Sister'. "It's a good thing,"

"He's a good teacher," George finished his brother's sentence. "Not much,"

"For 'Silly Wand Waving',"

"As he calls it."

"Right scary he,"

"Can be though,"

"Like to conjure Ice too."

"Amusing as well."

Jade groaned from the constant switching back and forth between the two. "Gred, Forge, stop that." She ordered planing a hand over each of their mouths. "Now, Gred, what did you mean 'Silly Wand Waving'?"

"It appears that our newest Professor doesn't use wands, at all," Fred answered grinning as Jade released his mouth. "Uses a longer incantation though for some stuff."

"Thank you, now Forge, what about scary?" She asked releasing the second twin.

"Ties in with the conjuring Ice," George explained matching his twin's grin. "A Slytherin decided to annoy the Professor today constantly questioning him at every turn when Professor Dragonchild finally had enough and let some of his power slam a dozen spears of ice on the guys desk, never saw someone shut up so fast."

The 'Golden Trio' exchanged wary looks with one another at the information. "Alright, and how was he amusing?" Jade asked them both making the twins grin widely.

"A right riot he is," Fred announced.

"Makes learning fun again." George informed.

"It's the little things he does."

"Enters in and tells us a joke."

"Purposely says names wrong."

"Had an argument with animate chalk."

The two looked at each other around Jade. "He just has to be related." They coursed simultaneously.

"Alright, _now _I'm interested." Jade announced her anger now completely forgotten. "DADA should be interesting this year."

That got agreements around the table as the twins started talking about what else the teacher did in his class room.

_DADA CLassroom_

Jade sat in her seat with the book assigned to the class as she waited for the class to start. Many of the other student were just as eager as she was having heard stories of the humorous teacher. "GO-O-O-OD AFFTERNO-O-ON!" A voice called out from outside of the door that suddenly opened up to the new teacher as he strode into the classroom.

Only to trip on his own foot and fall flat on his face causing the entire class to erupt in laughter. "Well, how embarrassing," Kriv announced as he got to his feet and dusted himself off. "Any who I am Professor Kriv Dragonchild, a pleasure to meet you all. Onto roll call."

The class had gotten a few laughs during roll as Kriv seemed to struggle with their names. "Longbottom, so just how long _is _your bottom?" He had asked Neville making the nervous boy blush horribly in embarrassment as the class laughed uproariously. "Her-mi-o-ne," He said slowly sounding out each syllable of the girl's name. "Most complicated name I've seen in a while, still doesn't beat Eric McMikemaster the Third though."

"So, you are all in your fifth year now, and I'm certain all of your teachers have given you this speech by now, but it is time for you all to take the OWLs." Kriv announced. "You may all now have a nervous breakdown." The class chucked slightly at his announcement. "Now, I'm sure you all are wondering what I'll be teaching you this year right? I'll tell you what I'll teach y'all," He flicked his hand and muttered something under his breath causing a calk to levitate and start writing out something on the board.

'S-E-X E-D-U-C-A'

"And enough of that!" Kriv shouted out to the calk that bobbed slightly as if it was laughing with the class. "As if I'm going to teach a bunch of teenagers the birds and the bees dammit! But the real lesson plan on there!"

'H-O-W T-O B-A-K-E C-A-K-E-S?'

"NO!" Kriv shouted out again as the laughter doubled in the room. "I am _not _teaching them how to bake cakes! _I_ don't know how to bake cakes!"

'P-H-Y-S-I-C-A-L C-O-N-D-T-I-O-N-I-N-G'

"YES!" Kriv explained thankfully. "Physical Education, is something that I feel you are all lacking in, some less than others, others more that some." There were a lot of groans through the class at his announcement. "Oh, stop whining!" Kriv ordered lightly. "There are perks to working your body, and they are!"

He pointed to the chalk that started to write.

'S-E-X A-P-P-E-A-L'

"BY AVANDRA!" Kriv shouted out. "No! Well, yes... but no!"

'S-T-A-Y-I-N-G P-O-W-E-R'

"Yes, staying power, I.e endurance, will allow you to last longer in a fight and outside of a fight, maybe you won't be as tired when you reach the top of the stairs, eh?"

Laughs continued as the chalk continued to write.

'L-I-K-E Y-O-U?'

Kriv's eye twitched as the class howled in laughter. "Next item." He growled to the chalk.

'S-E-L-F C-O-N-F-I-D-E-N-C-E'

"You look good, you _feel _good," Kriv announced. "Pretty simple no?"

'S-E-L-F D-E-F-E-N-C-E'

"Most important of all," the Professor stated seriously. "If you can take out the enemy without even using magic, then no need to worry about the Statute of Secrecy is there? Now, any questions?"

Hermione immediately raised her hand. "What about learning magic?" She asked politely. "Will there be time in class for that?"

"Yes you will, although I will mostly be doing that out of the books here," He announced borrowing a student's copy to hold up. "I don't use your silly wand waving so it will be a lot of trial and error work here. Physical Education will be every other week starting next week, so make sure you dress for it."

'S-E-X-I—'

The class laughed as the writing chalk was interrupted by a bolt of ice from Kriv. "Enough of that." Kriv growled to the chalk that seemed to shiver in fear.

"So, let's do some review so that I can get an idea of how much you all learned in these last five years." Kriv announced with a clap of his hands. "Now, according to my sources you were doing basic curses in your first year, anyone think they can remember anything?"

Jade couldn't help but smile as she felt her body relax looking over to her bookish friend as Hermione's hand shot into the air. Throughout the course of the class, Kriv was quickly setting himself up as one of the most popular teachers right up there with Lupin in their third year just due to _how _he involved the class by making them laugh and enjoy themselves.

"Miss Potter?" The professor called out as the class began to file out of the classroom when the bell sounded. "May I speak wit you for a moment?"

Jade looked rather dumbfounded sharing a confused look with her friends, she didn't remember doing anything in the class to warrant the professor calling her out. "Yes Professor?" She asked standing before his desk as the last student filed out, it was a rather reluctant looking Hermione and Ron.

"No need to be so nervous Miss Potter," Kriv assured flashing a charming grin to the girl. "I just wanted to talk with you, that's all. Tell me Miss Potter, have you ever heard of something called Nature Magic?"

Jade blinked at the question. "Can't say I have sir," She answered after a minute of thought. "What is it?"

Kriv let out a hum as he lent back in his chair,considering how to answer the question. "Nature Magic is a school of magic from my homeland that is used by two sects, the druids: an order that protects forests from outside forces. And the sect I belong to, the Rangers: we... we are guides and hunters, while for the most part we are seen in forests, there are those of us who travel the world. Nature magic allows us to 'tap into' the magic of the very earth itself." He explained to the enraptured Jade who listened with growing interest."I have went over your file Miss Potter, as many others, and found that you may have a _natural _talent towards this magic, and so I have a proposition for you Miss Potter, I would like to apprentice you and teach you the ways of the Ranger."

Jade stared at the man before her. "You want to _apprentice_ me?" She asked floored, apprenticeship in the Magical World was a big deal, when someone was apprenticed, they were essentially at the 'heir' to their new teacher. "I... I'm not sure what to say sir."

Kriv gave her an assuring smile. "Quite alright Miss Potter," He assured. "Take some time to think about it, even back at my home, apprenticeship is a very big deal, feel free to discuss it with your friends and Head of House if it will help you."

"Thank you sir," Jade said with a thankful smile for the fact that she didn't have to decide then and there. "I will try and make a decision soon."

"Don't rush it," He advised with a smile. "You're free to go now Miss Potter, enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Thank you sir." Jade said before walking out of the room as quickly as possible without being disrespectful. She didn't head straight for the Great Hall, instead she found that her feet had taken her te her Head of House's office.

The relationship between Minerva McGonagall was one that had many levels to it, on the one hand they were Teacher and Student, but at times they were also Aunt and Niece, or even vary rarely Minerva would sometimes be a mother figure for Jade that the girl never had before. She rose up her hand and knocked at the door wondering if the Transfiguration teacher would even be in.

But, luck was on Jade's side that night as the door opened to reveal Minerva looking rather surprised to have Jade at her doorstep. "Miss Potter, is there something wrong?" Minerva asked stepping back upon seeing the apprehensive look on the girl's face allowing her to enter.

"Ah, not really," Jade informed blushing slightly in embarrassment. "I... I just need some advice Aunt Minnie," She only referred to Minerva like that when they were n private, a sign of how much the girl became attached to the Professor. "Umm, I just had a conversation with Professor Dragonchild, he was telling me about a type of magic they used in his homeland, it was called Nature Magic, and... he told me about who used it and that he wanted to... apprentice me and teach me how to use it, he said that according to my school file, I had a possible talent for it." Jade paced in front of the seated Minerva as she spoke, her hand wringing slightly. "I... I just don't know if I should... what if he's just wanting to have the fame of being the teacher of the Girl-Who-Lived? Or, if I _don't _have a talent for it like he thinks?"

"Jade," Minerva said firmly getting the Potter to stop pacing. "I can assure you Mr. Dragonchild has no care for fame of any sort. Second, I doubt that he would simply toss you away if it turns out you don't have the natural talent he thinks you do, he doesn't strike me as that type of person. Finally, Mr. Dragonchild is a _very _powerful person, you could learn much from him."

Minerva stood up and brought Jade over to the couch where she sat the girl down on the couch and summoned up a pot of tea with cups and poured them some tea. "There is the flip side to consider as well, Mr. Dragonchild and I actually had a long conversation on his homeland and his work as a Ranger, you spend long hours deep in forests far more dangerous than the Forbidden Forest hunting and killing dangerous creatures. That was in his homeland, here in Britain and Europe that might not be as needed."

Jade listened to her pseudo-aunt as she outlined the conversation she had with the new DADA professor. She sipped her tea as her mind processed the information. "If... _if _I decide to accept his offer," She started slowly trying to think of a way to carefully phrase the question. "Will it help me against Voldemort?"

Minerva flinched slightly at the name but gathered herself for a proper response. "Undoubtedly." She replied. "But don't make that your only reason for accepting Jade, you don't want to regret it for the rest of your life."

Jade smiled at Minerva and gave her a tight hug. "Thanks Auntie." She said smiling impishly as Minerva pulled a face at that title. "You really helped out."

"Glad I could help." Minerva said with a smile as she escorted Jade to the door. "Just know Jade, I'll support you no matter what your decision is."

"Thanks." Jade said stepping out of the office feeling far more clear headed then when she arrived "I'll see you in class professor!" She called out as she headed down tot he Great Hall for dinner.

As soon as she had sat down on the seat saved for her by her friends, they had immediately set upon her with questions. "Guys calm own," Jade said with a sigh as she piled food onto her plate. "He just wanted to talk about something." She informed quieting her voice. "He's offered me an apprenticeship. I had went to talk with Professor McGonagall afterwards."

"An apprenticeship?" Hermione asked in whispered surprise. "In what? DADA?"

Jade shook her head. "No, according to him I may have a talent for using what he called Nature Magic," Jade informed. "He said that he wanted to teach me how to use it by taking me on as a Ranger Apprentice."

"Ranger." Hermione asked. "Like a Forest Ranger?"

"Kind of, Rangers from where he comes are guides and hunters of dangerous creatures." Jade explained. "Apparently they often operate in woods that are far more dangerous than the Forbidden Forest."

"What did you say?" Ron asked looking over to Jade.

"He told me to think about it for a while before answering," She informed. "He said that it's a big decision to make and I shouldn't rush into this."

"I need to get to the library, maybe I can find something in there to use for research..." Hermione muttered as she began to think about the possibilities this presented.

Hermione quickly finished her meal and dashed off towards the library eager for something ew to research. "Blimey," Ron muttered shaking his head. "So Jade, when are the Quidditch tryouts this year?"

_Next week_

Jade panted as sweat poured off of her body as she finished her second lap around the school Lake and bent at the wait planting her palms on her knees as she gasped for air, not even Woods dawn training sessions were as bad as Kriv's training regiment from hell! Thankfully it was Friday and next week they would be in the classroom for the week as they did bookwork and started practicing new spells.

But, she wasn't the worst off though, actually out of the entire class she finished her laps second, shortly after Seamus who was used to running for soccer. Hermione on the other hand was still struggling with her first lap. "All right everyone, that's good! Bring it in!" Kriv announced loudly his voice carrying out to the stragglers who gasped in relief. "So, I hope you all enjoyed that little warm up, cause the real work starts now."

The entire class stared aghast at the grinning professor who, just as quickly as he rose in popularity, dropped in popularity to the DADA teacher from hell.

And so at the end of the class the entire class was dragging themselves from the school courtyard where Kriv had them going through various strength and endurance building exercises earning back some of his respect when he did the entire thing alongside of them, and had many boggling when he lad them through the cool down stretches with how flexible he was, the only two person who were able to closely match his flexibility were Jade, who trained her flexibility for an added advantage as a Seeker, and the blonde haired, purple eyed Daphne Greengrass who mumbled out something about dancing as an explanation for her flexibility.

Jade collapsed into a seat at the Gryffindor Table with a content groan. "My entire body is sore." She groaned out as Ron and Hermione joined her, across from the Ginny had a raised eyebrow of confusion.

"Was it really that bad?" Ginny asked looking around the Great Hall taking note on just how many students were walking with a limp.

"It was," Hermione groaned. "He's a slave driver... I can't even research like this..."

"It'll get better... eventually," Jade assured as she dragged herself upright. "Our bodies will grow stronger eventually."

A pair of groans was her response from the pair before Hermione rose herself up as well. "I did manage to find some stuff out in the books here in Hogwarts about Rangers." She informed Jade who looked over in interest. "They're a really old sect, mostly legends now, but there's one phrase that jumped out to me."

In the darkest hours, Mother Earth's chosen warriors will rise

In frozen skies they will fly

And destroy the burning evil that cometh

Jade's eyebrow rose. "A Prophecy?" She asked skeptically. "How old is it?"

"Nostradamus old." Hermione replied. "Around the time this prophecy was made the Ranger's who protected the forests, for both humans and non-humans, began to disappear, every now and then people will talk of seeing a powerful wizard in a forest who would use Nature itself."

Jade frowned as she recited the prophecy once again in her head, normally she wouldn't put much stock into a prophecy, but, something about this one felt... different.

"Destroy the burning evil that cometh?" She whispered getting the pairs attention. "The entire thing is vague, but yet... specific? But how?"

"It's probably nothing Jade," Hermione informed the teen who looked back over to the book smart witch. "I don't even think it's legit."

"What I want to know," Ron said getting the girl's attention. "If these Ranger's are now essentially vanished and gone, why is Professor Dragonchild here?"

It was actually good question, Jade thought, if the young looking professor was truly the Ranger he claimed to be, not that Jade didn't believe him, then why was he in Hogwarts teaching DADA?

"Could it be related to Voldemort?" Jade offered as an explanation. "It could be that he's become a threat to the Rangers."

"Why don't you ask him?" Ginny said bluntly across from them. "Fact is, if he's interested in taking Jade in as an Apprentice, then chances are, he'd answer any questions you'd have."

The three stared at the youngest Weasley looking dumbfounded. They were so used to the teachers not listening to the them or being evasive, that they had immediately went to trying to solve the mystery themselves.

"That's an option," Jade said finally. "I... I think I might accept his offer for the apprenticeship though."

The group looked over to her in surprise. "Why?" Hermione asked, it wasn't accusing, just curious.

"Well, I never really _had_ thought about what I was going to do after we're done at Hogwarts," She admitted. "And with everything that's going on with the Ministry, any hope for a job there has been shot to hell, plus with my knack with animals, I think I'd do well at being a Ranger."

"If you're certain Jade," Hermione responded with a concerned look. "We'll support you, right guys?"

The two Weasley's nodded their agreement as the food began to disappear signaling the end of dinner. "I'm going to go talk to him now, cya guys when I get back." She informed standing from the table and headed off towards the DADA office.

As she walked to the officer Jade reflected on how easy the decision came to her, she didn't really feel nervous about it, what she had said about her likely not being able to get a job in the Magical World was true. But there was a bit more to then that, she didn't_ want_ to get a job in the Magical World.

The fact was that as a whole the entire Wizarding World, the British one at any rate was incredibly stupid and denied reality because it was to hard to face the truth. The 'pureblood' lines were becoming so inbred that Jade was _certain _that Malfoy's continued stupidity was due to mental retardation, not to mention anyone with 'unpure' blood found it impossible to get a decent paying jobs, or even proper rights and treatment as a human being. Jade was half tempted to start suing the government on behalf of the Muggleborn and Half-Bloods on account of discrimination.

The life of a Ranger called to her, it sounded so free and free of the everyday worries, being able to explore the unexplored, finding fantastical creatures never seen before. She knew the dangers of the job, if she was injure so far from civilization while fighting a dangerous creature then she would have to rely on her own wits to at least bandage the wound. Some the creatures that she would encounter she had no doubt that they would make Voldemort pale in comparison.

But... she _wanted _to do it.

And so with that thought firmly in her mind she came up to Kriv's office and raised a hand and knocked.

The door opened revealing Kriv who was wearing the same silvery scale armor as always. "Miss Potter," He greeted with a bow of his head as he invited her into the room. "It looks like you made a decision."

"I have, but... I also have a question," She informed as she sat down in a chair across from the Ranger and receiving a gesture for her to ask. "Why are you here?" She asked bluntly. "From what me and my friends found out, teaching DADA doesn't seem like something a Ranger would do."

Kriv leaned back in his seat his right hand idly rubbing the stubble on his chin wondering how best to answer the question. "I am hunting someone," He finally answered. "A Dragon of the likes this world has never seen before, this one is intelligent, he is powerful, and he seeks to rule everything. From what I have learned from the Headmaster, I believe that he would be 'allying' himself with Voldemort to manipulate him into doing all of the work, then seizing control himself when he desires."

Jade was silent or a minute as she took the information in. "Is he more powerful than Voldemort?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Kriv replied without hesitation.

"Will you be able to defeat him?" Jade asked finally after a few minutes of silence.

Kriv paused for a second as he thought. "It is not a question is I am able," He informed in a whisper. "It is that I _**must**_ defeat him."

Jade swallowed at the reply, understanding what he meant by that statement. "Then I Jade Lillian Potter agree to be the inheritor of everything you have to teach, so mote it be." She swore, reciting the Apprenticeship Pact.

"I Kriv Dragonchild agree to teach you everything I am able and show you the path of the Ranger, so mote it be." Kriv replied using the Mentor Pact, as soon as it was recited a thunderclap of magic echoed through the room as their magics accepted the pact and bonded them together. "Rest tonight Jade," Kriv informed with a smile. "For tomorrow you take your steps into a world you had no idea existed."

"I will," Jade agreed, she blinked a few times as she began to feel her knew mentor's hidden power, it seemed so... vast and endless. "I will not let you down Master." She informed, it was customary for the apprentice to refer to their mentor as such.

"I know my Apprentice." Kriv informed dismissing her. "Meet me outside the Great Hall at the morning bell, we have much to do."

Jade nodded and headed off towards her Common Rooms, deep inside feeling a new joy springing up withing her. Somehow, she knew everything would be alright.

EMD CHAPTER


	3. Chapter 3: Apprenticeship

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and whoever created Dungeons & Dragons, aside from being some of the richest people there are – whoever they are – own that as well. The only thing I own is my plot and the OCs used in it.

"Talking"

'Mouthing/sign language'

_'Thinking'_

"_Radio/Telephone/Telepathy/Eavesdropping"_

"Spells"

'Notes, Books, Scrolls'

"**Higher Power Talking"**

_**'Higher Power Talking'**_

Chapter Three: Apprenticeship

_Next Morning, outside of the Great Hall_

Kriv was waiting for Jade as the Morning Bell rang through the school. "What will we be doing today, Master?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"The first thing we will be doing is properly outfitting you," Kriv informed as he gestured for her to follow and lead her out of the castle and out towards Hogsmade. "You are going to need strong and durable clothing in earthen colors to start with," He explained as they passed by the boundary wards. "We will also need to get you outfitted with a bow and a blade, I managed to find a couple of places where we can find each of those."

Jade nodded her understanding and took a moment to take in her teacher's appearance, he wasn't wearing the silvery scale armor, and instead adopted a black muscle shirt with wood land cameo pants tucked into a pair of sturdy, yet comfy looking, boots. "Where at?" She asked, curiosity winning over.

"For your clothing there is a shop here in Hogsmeade that will do just fine, the bow and arrows you will need along with a good blade we will be going to a smith Dumbledore told me of in Japan," he informed, looking over to his apprentice. "Never be afraid to ask me questions, Jade, how else will you learn?"

"Right," Jade agreed a smile blossoming on her face as they walked into Hogsmeade. Kriv lead Jade to a shop Jade had passed before but had never really noticed, the exterior was looking worn and old with age, but as they entered Jade saw that there was a stark contrast to the old looking exterior and youthful looking interior.

"Ah, Mr. Dragonchild!" A young sounding feminine voice called out bringing Jade's attention to a youthful blonde haired woman with dark red eyes wearing a simple looking sleeveless pale yellow dress. "I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon, and who's this with you."

"My apprentice, Jade Potter, Jade meet Layla Havorstead," Kriv introduced. "Jade here is going to be need a whole new wardrobe suited to Forest travel and fighting."

"Hmm, I see," Layla mused, sweeping Jade over and not even glancing up at the infamous lightning bolt scar. "Well then, Mr. Dragonchild, what colors would be best suited? For what she needs?" Layla asked.

"Earthen colors, dark browns, greens, blacks, maybe some dark reds and yellows for autumn time." Kriv replied after a moment of thought. "Off whites and grays for winter."

Layla nodded and jotted some notes down onto a notepad, Jade idly noted that she used a ballpoint pen and not a quill like most magicals. "Step this way young Miss," Layla stated gesturing to a small room to the side. "I need to take your measurements, so please strip down to you knickers."

Jade nodded and stepped into the small room where she quickly pulled off her plain white t-shirt and blue jeans and stood still as with a flick of her wand Layla had a measuring tape fluttering around jade taking her measurements with Layla jotting down the results. "Alright, now, let's get started, since you'll be in the forest and doing some fighting you'll be needing something more durable than regular cloth, leather perhaps?" Layla muttered as she flicked her wand causing a series of leather samples to appear. "Hmm, I think the Shade Leather will be good for your regular clothing, perhaps Dragon Leather for a couple of formal outfits?"

Jade just blinked as with another flick of the wand Layla had a mirror image of Jade before her, only this one was clothed wearing a simple sleeveless dark brown top that showed a bit of Jade's cleavage while the dark green pants hugged her hips closely. "What do you think of this?" Layla asked the teen who stared at the image.

"What about my arms?" Jade asked looking at her bare arms, she knew from experience that brambles and thorns always seemed to find bare skin. "Also a pair of gloves would be helpful"

Layla hummed and flicked her wand once again causing a pair of dark brown detached sleeves to appear on her image's arms but left her shoulders bare, and with another flick a pair of fingerless gloves appeared onto the image's hands. "How's that?" Layla asked Jade who nodded her approval. "Now, for a cloak," Layla muttered frowning in thought for a minute and flicked her wand causing a dark green cloak that swept down to the back of the image's knees and had a hood covering the the image's head, Jade idly noted that it also blocked the sight line for the scar.

"That looks nice," Jade agreed. "What about boots."

"Ah, thank you for reminding me," Layla said flashing Jade a brilliant smile and flicked her wand creating a pair of black leather boots that laced themselves up to her knees. "Do those look nice?" At Jade's nod she flashed another smile. "Excellent, how are you with heels? Heeled boots will go fantastically well with the more fancy version of this outfit."

"Um, I'm decent in heels I guess, nothing over four inches though." Jade requested.

Layla nodded as with a flick of her want the image of Jade duplicated itself with two new images appearing with one wearing a white and grey outfit, with a fully sleeved top and boots meant for winter, while the second image was mostly dark red with a darker yellow and browns obviously meant for Autumn. Finally a third image appeared, although this one was still in her knickers. "Now this outfit will be meant for official functions and parties," Layla informed as she tapped her wand to her chin looking Jade over. "A nice deep green would really bring out the eyes, and a crimson red to match your hair. Hmm, and a black will tie it all together nicely don't you think?"

Layla flicker her wand once again and started clothing Jade's image, the top was a dark green sleeveless shirt that had a bit of a collar with dark red trim with a similarly colored skirt that fell to just over her knees with a slit that went up the right side showing off a bit of her legs and a pair of black belts, one was set regularly, while the second was put at an angle to the other one, Layla then added a pair of three inch heeled black boots that had dark red laces and topped the outfit off with a dark red cape similar in length to the others.

"Wow," Jade said as she goggled at her image, she never would have imagined it, but the outfit made her look not only beautiful, but _dangerous _as well. "It's... perfect."

Layla smirked at Jade and gave a flourish. "Thank you for your kind words." She said only with a slight teasing edge to her voice. "Now, just give me a minute and I will get you a set to start with and will Owl the rest to you, do you wish to wear it out of the store?"

"Please." Jade confirmed grinning.

Returning the grin Layla flicked her wand causing the necessary materials to fly out of storage and started to cut themselves according to the image of Jade's new forest outfit. "I don't think I've ever seen this kind of magic before..." Jade said as she watched the process of her new clothing being made before her eyes at an impressive rate of speed.

"It's called Seamstress Magic," Layla informed. "A fairly rare talent that allows the user to create clothing like this quickly, for a normal witch using regular magic, a single outfit like this takes up to a week to make."

"Handy," Jade declared sounding impressed. "It's too bad they don't have any tests readily available to test for magic types."

"Gringotts provides the service, but at a cost though," Layla informed. "I was lucky enough to show markers for the magic that my Head of House caught on to."

Jade nodded her understanding as an idea popped into her head. "And finished," Layla announced causing Jade to look up to see the completed outfit. "Just a heads up, the leather has charms woven into it to keep you warm no matter the temperature outside, it can also be reversed to keep you cool if you need it, the cloak is a little special, it will help divert attention from yourself when the hood is up, while it won't work on those who are actively looking for you specifically, it will help divert general searching from you." Layla explained as she helped Jade get dressed into the outfit, although she stopped Jade from putting on top. "If I may, why don't you bind you breasts instead of wearing a bra, I cater to many females who enter into combat and they have always bound their breasts, they said it helps minimize discomfort, would you like to try?"

"Uhh, sure, but... I'm not sure how to." Jade admitted with a slight blush.

"Quite alright, actually I happen to know a charm meant for that," Layla assured.

Once Jade had the charm down she pulled the top on and marveled at herself in the mirror while tying the cloak into place. "Very dashing." Layla informed. "The rest of your outfits should arrive by the end of the week."

"Thank you very much." Jade said gratefully as they left the small room to find Kriv waiting for them.

He gave Jade the once over and nodded in approval. "Looks good," he informed, getting a slight blush from Jade even as she smiled. "How much Layla?"

Layla quickly ran some numbers over her pad. "125 Galleons and 50 Sickles." Layla informed, causing Jade's jaw to drop in shock as she felt fear that Kriv wouldn't be able to afford it well up in her.

Her fears proved to be unfounded however as Kriv pulled out a sack and handed over the requested coinage. "I may be a teacher Jade, but I have made quite a bit of gold over the years cashing in bounties, hell, I once helped steal a corrupt kings entire treasury," He assured smiling at her and ruffled her hair, making Jade scowl and blush again in embarrassment. "Come on,we still got more stuff to get, thanks Layla!"

"Tell your friends!" Layla called out in reply as they left the shop.

"Alright, the next stop is in Japan so I'll be teleporting us there," Kriv informed.

"Teleporting?" Jade asked. "Is that like apparition?"

"In a sort," Kriv informed as he made a couple of hand gestures. **"**Close the distance and arrive swiftly."Kriv chanted as he channeled his Magic and grabbed a hold of Jade and in an instant they were gone with barely more than a pop.

_Southern Japan_

With another slight pop the Master and Apprentice duo reappeared almost halfway across the world in front of a decent sized house in the middle of a forest clearing. "Huh, didn't feel... _anything_,really." Jade said looking up at her teacher who grinned.

"In good time I'll teach it to ya," Kriv informed. "But for now, we have to get you armed."

Jade nodded as they approach the door of the house, as they reached the porch of the house the door opened up to an average sized Asian looking man with a shaved head and dark eyes. "Dragonchild-san?" He asked in accented English.

"Aye," Kriv informed. "You Kenshin Masamune?"

"Hai," Kenshin replied looking to Jade. "Is this her?"

"Jade Potter, yes," Kriv informed. "I need to get her outfitted with a bow and a sword, preferably long and short respectively."

"Hai, follow me." Kenshin said as he lead them around the house and into the back where a smaller building was. Opening the door he gestured them inside and turned on the lights revealing a vast armory chalk full of various weapons. "Come with me, Potter-san."

At Kriv's approving nod Jade followed Kenshin through the rows of weaponry until they came up to several racks that held over two dozen different types of longbows. Kenshin inspected Jade carefully before looking up at the rack and selected a rather simple looking longbow that was just slightly shorter than she was. "Try this," He requested handing it over to her.

Jade picked the bow up out of his hands and looked it over, despite it's simplicity, it was quite obvious that the bow was a masterwork in of itself. She held the bow out like she had seen archers do and tried to pull back only to grunt as it refused to move.

"I see, not for you then," Kenshin muttered as he took the bow and replace it with a recurved longbow. "Try this." Jade tried to pull the string and was met with resistance again. "Hmm, try this one." He requested as he handed her another bow, this one was about a half a foot shorter than her and had a leaf pattern engraved upon it. Testing the string Jade marveled at how easy it was to pull it back. "Ah, yes, Supple Yew with the hair of a virgin Unicorn as a string."

"Wait... are these bows almost like wands?" Jade asked. "They choose us, instead of the other way around?"

"Very good, Potter-san," Kenshin praised. "Every weapon here is like that, yes, and I assure you, it will be helpful in your future line of work."

"Wow..." Jade breathed, marveling the bow anew as Kenshin lead her to a rack of short swords of various makes.

"Hmm, you will need something to complement the Yew/Unicorn Hair Bow... hmm perhaps... this one, Oni Fang with Darkwood hilt." Kenshin suggest handing Jade a blade that was about two feet in length and sheathed in a dark wooden sheath. "Try to draw it."

Jade followed his request and tried to draw it only for it to remain stubbornly stuck in the hilt.

"Hmm, try this one, Dragon Fang with Elder Hilt." Again Jade tried to pull out the hilt with no luck. "Hmm, interesting... perhaps something a little more... unorthodox, a wakizashi blade forged from Mithril and Stardust with a Cherry Tree hilt."

Jade took the blade from the weapon maker and experimentally pulled the hilt with the blade releasing itself easily, fully drawing the blade Jade gasped, it was beautiful, silver with whorls of gold woven in. "Beautiful..." She whispered.

"Hm, one last thing they need," Kenshin informed Jade, getting a blink of surprise from the girl. "They need to be named, and it is not as simple as taking any random name on, you must meditate with them, here, follow me."

Jade followed Kenshin through the rows of weapons to a door at the back of the armory. "Through here you will find a runic array that will help you meditate and enter you inner mind, there you will learn the names of those weapons," Kenshin explained. "I wish you luck Potter-san."

The way that Kenshin said that made Jade take a nervous swallow and looked down at the two weapons before steeling herself and entering the room. Like Kenshin had said the room was covered in Runic Scripting, setting the weapons down before her Jade slipped into a cross legged position and closed her eyes and took a deep breath before releasing it.

She felt something... weird happen and snapped her eyes open, only she was not in the room, she was in the middle of a large grassy field with a breeze blowing through it rippling the blades of grass.

"You have arrived." A deep voice sounded behind her.

Whirling around Jade froze as she spotted two people behind her, one was a male wearing dark clothing and a mask over his lower face with dark hair and eyes, the second was a woman wearing what looked to be a Japanese kimono with an armguard covering the entirety of her right arm. "W... who are you?" Jade asked as she felt for her wand only to come up empty handed.

"Relax," The woman said in a musical voice. "We are not your enemies, this is your mind."

Jade blinked as everything fit into place. "You're the weapons." She stated in realization, making the male nod and the female smile, hiding her lips behind her kimono sleeve.

"Correct." The male stated with a short nod.

"However, before we tell you our names, you must prove yourself to us," the female informed. "My test is one of perception. Which of your weapons am I, the sword, or the bow?"

Jade blinked in surprise at the question and stared at the woman, studying every detail she could, from the leaf pattern kimono she wore, to the arm covering armguard and even taking in the callouses on her fingers. Jade's eyes narrowed as she spotted the callouses and carefully inspected them, they were uneven, as if she only used her fingers to hold something. "You are the bow." Jade declared. "The callouses on your fingers gave it away."

The spirit of Jade's new bow blinked in surprise and looked at her fingers and spotted the callouses Jade was talking about. Letting out a tinkling laugh she covered her mouth with a kimono sleeve. "Well done Mistress." She said happily. "I will gladly serve one as sharp eyed as you in battle, my name is _Purity _shoot straight Mistress."

"Well done." The male said as he stood. "My test."

"JADE!" A pair of familiar voices cried out to Jade causing her to look around to spot Ron and Hermione being held at blade's edge by a pair of masked men.

"Save one," The sword spirit stated. "What is your resolve?"

Jade stared at both of her friends who were in mortal danger and felt anger surge through her. Choose, how could she choose between her two closest friends? She relied on them both for so many years as she was developing into the woman she was today, without them...

Her eyes closed, before snapping open angrily. "Both." She stated. "I _will _protect my friends, no matter what it does to me!"

The image before Jade vanished abruptly as it appeared. "Strong will... Mistress." The male stated. "_Kagetora_, call me when you need me."

"Thank you, _Kagetora, Purity._" Jade thanked with the two nodding.

And with a blink Jade was out of her mind and back in the room. Looking around briefly she looked down at the two weapons before her and smiled. "Let's go." She whispered to them and slid _Kagetora _into her belt on her lower back and slid _Purity _over her head and made sure that _Purity_ was snug on her back and stepped out of the room.

"Did you learn their names Potter-san?" Kenshin asked as Jade stepped out of the room.

Jade smiled and nodded. "_Purity,_" She announced touching the Virgin Unicorn Hair string across her chest before touching the Cherry Hilt. _"Kagetora."_

Kenshin nodded his approval and held out a quiver full of arrows. "You will need this, it is charmed with unlimited holding and has lightweight charms upon it." He informed as Jade fastened the quiver onto her back at an opposite angle to her bow before adjusting her cape so that it was covering the quiver.

"Thank you Kenshin," Jade thanked with a slight bow. "These will be of great help to me."

Kenshin smiled slightly and nodded. "Just be sure to listen when they speak," He told her as he lead her back to the entrance where Kriv was waiting. "Much wisdom and strength they can offer you."

"How much do you require as payment?" Kriv asked as he pulled out his money pouch only for Kenshin to hold up a hand stopping Kriv.

"I require no payment from those who are the Earth Chosen Warriors." Kenshin informed seriously making Jade blink in surprise as she remembered the prophecy that Hermione had found.

"I thank you for your kindness." Kriv said his eyes flicking over Jade noting the surprise upon it. "May your roads be sunny and the wind at your back."

Kenshin bowed in response and escorted them outside of the building before returning to his own home. "What's on your mind Jade?" Kriv asked as they stood in the clearing. "Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

Jade blushed slightly. "It's about what he called us, 'Chosen Warriors of the Earth'," Jade informed. "My friend, Hermione Granger found something when she was researching Rangers after I told her about your offer for apprenticeship:

In the darkest hours, Mother Earth's chosen warriors will rise

In frozen skies they will fly

And destroy the burning evil that cometh."

"A prophecy," Kriv mused thoughtfully. "Interesting choices of words it has, but, no matter, if it does refer to us, there is nothing we can do about it until it is time, other than training and strengthening ourselves, and if it _isn't _for us, there is nothing we can do period."

Jade nodded her understanding feeling rather calm about the whole matter. Kriv was correct on both counts of the Prophecy. There wasn't anything they could really do at the moment. "What else do we need to get?" Jade asked looking up at her master.

"Adventuring gear for you," Kriv informed after a moment of thought. "Tent, bedroll, climbing gear. The suchlike, I suppose we could go to Diagon Alley, and if necessary Non-Magical London."

"Would it be alright if we stopped at Gringotts?" Jade asked. "I wanted to talk to the Goblins about something."

Kriv nodded as he weaved his magic once again. "Not a problem, Jade." He informed before reciting the chant and grabbing Jade before disappearing with a slight pop.

_Diagon Alley, London_

Another slight pop sounded as Jade and Kriv appeared in the small alleyway behind the _Leaky Cauldron_ and in front of the entrance to Diagon Alley. At Kriv's gesture, Jade took out her wand and searched for the proper brick to tap and created the entrance to the Alley.

She paused for a minute before entering to pull up the hood to her new cloak and pulled it low enough so that it covered her scar and shadowed her face before following her instructor as he picked his way through the stores, picking up necessary equipment and a camping backpack to load all of the equipment into. As he did this, he showed Jade how to pack the backpack for maximum efficiency, he also showed her how to properly roll a tent so that it would fit on the top of the backpack while the bedroll would attach to the bottom of the backpack.

Once they had the gear that Jade would need with the bag charmed for lightness and durability, they headed to Gringotts for Jade's errand. Upon entering the bank, Jade threw her hood back and strode purposefully towards the front desks with Kriv a few steps behind, watching his student with interest.

"Excuse me," Jade said as they approached one of the available Goblins. "I would like to speak with the manager of the Potter Accounts if he is available."

The goblin looked up from the paperwork he was file with a frown on his face. "And who are you to make such a request?" He asked in a gravelly voice. "Only Potters can access the Potter Account."

"I _am _a Potter," Jade shot back with a light glare. "The Potter Heiress to be exact."

The Goblin's eyes widened as he finally caught sight of Jade's infamous Lightning Bolt Scar. "My apologies Miss Potter." The Goblin informed hastily before turning to a younger Goblin and said something in the harsh language of the Goblin's, the younger Goblin quickly scampered away as the elder turned back to Jade. "Again, my apologies Miss Potter. Swirlfang should be here shortly.

"Thank you." Jade said with a slight bow of her head. "May your vaults be filled with riches."

"And yours, Miss Potter." The Goblin replied.

The pair didn't have long to wait, as in short order an elderly looking Goblin approached them. "Miss Potter," The Goblin greeted in a more cultured voice than the other Goblins. "My name is Swirlfang, and I am glad to see you once again, the last time I saw you, you were but a babe in your fathers lap, ah, how time flies."

"I wish I could remember you, Swirlfang," Jade replied with a slight smile at the mention of her parent. "May I introduce my Master, Kriv Dragonchild."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Dragonchild," Swirlfang greeted, bowing to Kriv who bowed in return. "I am glad that Miss. Potter was able to apprentice herself to someone as powerful as you are, I am certain the late Mr. and Mrs. Potters would have loved to meet you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well, Swirlfang," Kriv replied. "And I am sure I would have loved to meet them, as well."

Swirlfang gave a fond smile of remembrance as he turned back to Jade. "You have good timing, Miss. Potter, I was about to send a letter to you requesting a meeting with you," he informed. "Come, follow me to my office and we can discuss business there."

Jade nodded her agreement and followed the goblin through the hallways of the bank and to his office. The trio wove their way through the bank, passing by offices and scampering young goblins who were running errands or carrying messages until they arrived at a specific door. "Please, come in Miss Potter, Mr. Dragonchild." He requested gesturing them into his rather large office that had a desk that contained a moderate amount of paperwork on it and a couch across from a pair of chairs with a coffee table in between in them.

"Have a seat," He offered gesturing to the couch as he took a seat on the chair as the two sat on the couch. "Now Miss Potter, I'm glad you came in today, I have been meaning to send you a letter requesting a meeting with you to help prepare you for taking over the Potter Title, that was until we received word about your apprenticeship."

Jade looked at Swirlfang in confusion. "What does my apprenticeship have to do with the Potter title?" She asked, voicing her confusion.

"It emancipated you." Swirlfang stated bluntly. "What that means is that _you_ are now a legal adult in the eyes of the Magical World and allows you to take up the Potter title now, instead of when you turn seventeen."

Jade blinked in surprise at that information. "What exactly is entailed with that?" Jade asked. "I know from my own research that the Potters hold a seat on the Wizenmagot, although I don't know who is holding it in trust right now, also I need to know if the Potters have any debts or contracts that will need to be fulfilled if I am to take the Title, most notably any Marriage Contracts."

Swirlfang nodded his understanding as he rang a small bell, causing a young goblin to appear. "Please bring me file PVF-223901." He requested to the Goblin who nodded and ran off, returning not even a full minute later with a somewhat thick folder that he passed off to Swirlfang before disappearing out the door. "I can say for certain that there are _no _Marriage Contracts awaiting you, your Great-Grandfather made sure that they were all concluded before your father was born." He informed. "Now, as for other contracts, there is one with the Greengrasses that will require your attention."

"Greengrasses?" Jade asked remembering Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin in her year. "Are the Potters allied with them?"

Swirlfang nodded. "Quite closely, in fact," he informed seriously. "In fact, had either you or their eldest been born a male, there would have been a marriage contract in the works. Now this Contracts outlines the business partnership between the Greengrasses and the Potters, now the Potter and Greengrass fortune are old money and most of the revenue comes from investments in both the muggle and magical worlds. The Greengrasses also run an Enchantment business while the Potters were often skilled in Ancient Runes working either in Enchantment themselves, Curse Breaking or even Warding."

Jade nodded her understanding making a mental note to speak with Daphne and try to organize a meeting with her father. "I have a question for you," Jade informed as she leaned forward slightly. "I heard that Gringotts offers a test that shows any special types of magic a person is capable of using, is this true?"

Swirlfang nodded a slightly confused look on his face. "It is, it costs about 20 galleons to take." He informed. "Why do you ask?"

"I have a proposition for the Goblins, just today I went to a clothing store where the woman used Seamstress Magic creating the clothing that I'm wearing now," She explained. "I am actually rather shocked that the Goblins wouldn't see the opportunity for building up great businesses if more people knew if they had special kinds of magic when they were still in school, leading them to building their own businesses, perhaps keeping even more Half-Bloods and Muggleborns in the magical world for work."

Swirlfang frowned as he considered Jade's words contemplatively. "What are you suggesting?" He asked for clarification.

"What if Gringotts were to offer a special rate to students that are still in school, something that they can afford, and for those who have magic that can be translated into a business offer aid in getting them started for a modest share in the business."

Swirlfang considered what Jade was saying for a minute before picking up a notepad and wrote something down on it and called out for one of the younger Goblins. "It is not my providence to approve that, but I have sent the proposition to the one who is with my recommendation," He announced to the pair. "But I think he may accept the idea and put it into action."

Jade bowed her head in understanding. "Thank you for that, Swirlfang," she said gratefully. "You have been very and patient with me."

Swirlfang nodded with a smile. "It has been my duty and my pleasure to assist the Potter's since the days of your grandfather," He informed proudly. "And it shall be so until my days come to an end."

Jade bowed to the Goblin. "Your words do me honor Swirlfang," she informed, looking slightly embarrassed. "Is there any other business we need to discuss?"

Swirlfang shook his head. "Not at the moment, no." He informed politely. "A letter will be sent out a few days before your sixteenth birthday informing you of the date for your title acceptance ceremony."

Jade nodded her understanding as they stood and bowed to each other. "I look forward to doing business with you in the future," Jade informed the elderly Goblin. "May your halls be filled with fortunes, Swirlfang."

"And may your adventures return you profit and allow you to return home." Swirlfang returned bowing to Jade before turning to Kriv. "Teach her well, Master Dragonchild, unlike the wizards of Britain the Goblins can see the signs of his return."

Kriv nodded. "I fully intend on training her to the best of my abilities," he informed seriously. "After all... eventually she will be hunting creatures more dangerous than Voldemort."

Swirlfang nodded and bowed deeply to the Ranger. "We of the Goblin Nation remember the days when Rangers walked freely through the world," he informed. "And look forward to when they do so once again."

Kriv bowed in return. "It will happen sooner than you think," he informed. "Shall we, Jade."

Jade nodded and bowed once more to Swirlfang before the Elderly Goblin led them to the entrance to the bank and bid them farewell. "What next, master?" Jade asked curiously.

"Now... we return to Hogwarts and begin your training," Kriv informed as they headed to a secluded area. "We will be doing your training in the Forbidden Forest, in elder woods like that it is easier to connect with Mother Nature and her magic."

Jade nodded and accepted his hand as he recited the chant, and with a pop they disappeared.

_Outside of Hogwarts' Grounds_

With a pop the pair were outside of the gates to Hogwarts. "I _have _to learn that spell." Jade muttered to herself as she followed Kriv into the school grounds, not towards the school, but the Forbidden Forest.

"In time," Kriv assured, amusement filling his voice. "But one step at a time, Jade."

Jade nodded as they passed Hagrid's hut, still curiously absent of the jolly half-giant, and into the forest. Kriv led her deep into the forest as they walked for nearly an hour before he came to a stop at a small clearing and looked around with a nod of approval. "This will be a good place to set up camp for the night," he informed Jade, who looked at him curiously. "In order to learn how to be one with Nature, you must know how to live in unison with Nature."

Jade made a small noise of understanding as she took off her pack and, with Kriv's instructions, set up the tent and fire pit. "How do we begin, Master?" Jade asked as they both sat cross-legged facing each other, with the fire between them

"We begin with meditation," Kriv instructed. "Now Jade, I want you to close your eyes," Jade did so. "Slow your breathing," she did. "Listen to the beat of your heart," she could clearly hear it as it thumped against her chest. "Listen to the forest, hear the creatures..." She could hear the chirping of birds echoing through the forest, the hooves of the Centaurs galloping through the Forest, oddly in sync with her own heartbeat. "Listen to to the pulse of magic..." in a way his words were hypnotic, every time he said to listen to something she could hear it clearly, just like how she was now feeling the pulse of magic all around them, the primal power it emitted sent chills down her spine. "Listen to your magic, resonate with it..." She _could _feel it, her magic pulsing in unison with the primal magic flowing around them, idly she noted how she could _feel _the Centaurs and other creatures of the Forbidden Forest circling their campsite, watching on.

"Feel the Earth penetrate your very being," Kriv ordered, his voice soft, but powerful. "Feel it fill your very being with it's power," Jade shuddered as she felt it. "Feel your magic resonate even more with it." It was... ti pulsed with something akin to joy as it accepted the foreign power. "Now Jade... awaken."

Jade's eyes snapped open, she felt... complete, as if she had been missing something for her entire life and it was now returned to her.

Kriv smiled proudly at Jade as she opened her eyes, her emerald colored eyes now glowing with the power of Nature. He was about to speak when suddenly, without warning Jade let out an ear piercing scream as her scar split open and started bleeding black blood.

END CHAPTER!


	4. Chapter 4: Revelations and Dismissals

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and whoever created Dungeons & Dragons, aside from being some of the richest people there are – whoever they are – own that as well. The only thing I own is my plot and the OCs used in it.

"Talking"

'Mouthing/sign language'

_'Thinking'_

"_Radio/Telephone/Telepathy/Eavesdropping"_

"Spells"

'Notes, Books, Scrolls'

"**Higher Power Talking"**

_**'Higher Power Talking'**_

Chapter Four: Revelations and Dismissals

_Hogwarts, Hospital Wing_

Jade groaned as consciousness slowly returned to her, with an accompanying headache that felt like it was splitting her skull open. Even in her haze of pain and drowsiness she could hear her master as he shouted angrily.

"SHE HAD A SOUL FRAGMENT INSIDE OF HER!" He was shouting, and despite the volume of it, the rage it contained was icy cold. "AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO INFORM ME?"

She couldn't hear the reply of whoever he was shouting at, but she could hear Kriv's own reply to it. "One reason, Dumbledore," He growled letting Jade know who he was conversing with. "One reason why I shouldn't take Jade and leave this place here and now, as it seems you do _not _have my apprentice's best interest in mind."

She could hear a murmur in response to his declaration. "It isn't your judgment I question Minerva," her master replied in a calmer voice."It's _his_. He should consider himself lucky that Nature wouldn't allow such an abomination to continue within Jade."

"I didn't know how to remove it without harming Jade..." This she could actually hear from the Headmaster as she became more aware of her surroundings.

"That is _**NO**_ excuse for not telling me _**or **_her, of whom it has the most effect on_,"_ Kriv growled out angrily, reminding Jade of the Dragon she had faced in the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year. "You have to remember, _I _do not use your magics, and I have removed soul fragments from living beings before."

Jade let out a small groan again as a sharp throb of pain hit her, this had the side effect of catching the attention of the room's occupants as she forced her eyes to open, despite the pain from the light. "Jade," she looked up to see her master over her, concern filling his glowing eyes as Minerva and Dumbledore gasped for some reason. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Aside from the headache, I think I'm alright... my whole body feels sore, though." Jade informed as Pomfrey began to fret over her, her wand flashing through various scanning spells.

"Your magical core is fine, larger than before and... different, then there's the matter of your eyes..." The nurse informed getting a confused look from Jade.

"My eyes?" She asked in her confusion. "My eyes feel fine though..." Pompfrey frowned as she swished her hand and conjured a small hand mirror that she handed to Jade. Looking into the mirror Jade gasped as she saw the glow her eyes held, a glow similar to that of her mentors.

"It's normal, the eyes and the magical core," Kriv said, speaking up. "A result of accepting Nature's magic within her."

Pompfrey nodded her understanding and stepped away from the bed. "What were you saying about a Soul Fragment being in me?" Jade asked getting surprised looks from Dumbledore, Minerva and Pompfrey and a knowing one from Kriv.

"You had a piece of Voldemort's soul within the scar on your forehead," Kriv said glaring over at Dumbledore, his eyes flashing angrily. "And in his oh so infinite wisdom the Headmaster decided to just ignore it and not even speak of it to you, or even myself for that matter."

Jade looked over to Dumbledore who shifted uncomfortably under her now glowing eyes. She didn't say anything to him before turning to Minerva. "Did... you know... Professor?"

Minerva flinched slightly at the formal referral from a young woman she considered family. "Not until recently," she admitted sending a glare of her own to Dumbledore. "I... I didn't know what to do with it, and Dumbledore did make a strong case about worrying you about something that you couldn't control..."

"I... I'm not sure how I feel about that right now," Jade admitted to Minerva. "But... I don't really blame you. Headmaster, _why was I not told._"

Dumbledore flinched at her icy tone as he bowed his head in guilt. "... I didn't tell you... because... I thought that the only way that it would have been destroyed was if you had died..." he admitted. "The only ways there are to destroy a Horcrux, that we know of, destroys the hosting object, or body, on some level on well, Basilisk Venom is an example, you had seen it in your second year."

Jade paled to a sheet white. _"That _was a Horcrux, and you did _nothing?" _She hissed out angrily, the glow in her eyes intensifying slightly. "Are you not the _Headmaster _of this school? Are you not supposed to be protecting us? First there was the Troll that Quirrell let in, then Quirrell himself, possessed by Voldemort. A BASALISK with a Horcrux controlling it and an incompetent DADA professor to boot! Over a _hundred _dementors on _school grounds! _Then the Tri-Wizard Tournament that only adults can compete in, yet you allowed an imposter of Moody to put my name in a cup! Either you _wanted _those things to happen, or you are going senile old man!"

Dumbledore winced at every accusation as the memory of Jade in the Hospital Wing came rushing back to him after each event, injured in varying degrees, asking why she was the one who had to fix the problem. And every time it was over and she was in the Hospital Wing, she looked at Dumbledore with eyes brimming with tears and asked: 'Why?'. An question to which he had no answer for her.

This time, however, he was pinned, not only by her angry glare, but the hard look from her newest instructor and the professor who thought of the girl as family. "Fifteen years ago... there was a prophecy on the defeat of Voldemort," Dumbledore started, wilting under their eyes. "This was made during the height of his reign of terror, a prophecy that a child would be born at the end of June whom would destroy the Dark Lord, there were two children who were born at the end of June that year, yourself and Mr. Longbottom, in the end, _you _were the one who was marked by Voldemort as his Killing Curse reflected off of you and hit him, thanks to your mother's sacrifice... but... as you know that was not the end of it, he delved into the darkest of arts, and learned how to split his soul and create a Horcrux, but he created more then one, I suspect he create seven."

"He split his soul several times?" Kriv whispered, his eyes wide. "That... _thing _is no longer human then, he a Lynch."

"So... why was I never told of this prophecy?" Jade asked quietly, her voice cold.

Dumbledore bowed his head, his shoulder's feeling the weight of his guilt and shame. "I... I just wanted you to experience your childhood-"

"My childhood was over when you placed me with the Dursleys." Jade snapped out harshly. "It was over when they shoved me into a cupboard and treated me as their personal _slave. _Great childhood you gave me, _headmaster_."

Dumbledore sagged as Kriv placed a hand on his apprentices shoulder, giving his silent support to her. "Madame Pompfrey," He said getting the attention of the school nurse. "Would it be alright if I brought Jade to my quarters for the night? I believe she could use the privacy."

Pompfrey took a look at the angry Jade, who despite her anger, looked ready to start crying. "Of course, just let me get a couple of potions she may need." She said as she quickly darted to her office and came back carrying a couple bottles and gave the to Kriv with instructions on which ones to use for what situation.

"Come, Jade," He said soothingly as he guided her from her bed. "Let's get you somewhere private."

Jade nodded and allowed her Master to guide her from the Hospital Wing and through unused corridors and into his own quarters without being seen by any of the other students, teachers or even ghosts. Once they were finally in the privacy of his own quarters Kriv set the potions he was carrying down and surprised Jade as her pulled her into his chest in a comforting hug. "Let it all out Jade," He whispered. "Within this room, you can let it all out without fear."

Jade blinked, and unable to stop it she sobbed, a hundred different emotions crashing down upon her as she clutched at her teacher's chest and cried into it. Fear, Sadness, Anger, Confusion... it all came crashing upon her as she remained within her teachers arms. No words were said as she cried, none were needed as she remained within his comforting embrace. His presence alone saying it all.

Jade allowed herself to cry until she could cry no more and her eyes drooping closed from the exhaustion of the onslaught of emotion. "Sleep," Her teacher said soothingly, his voice almost seemingly hypnotic to the tired girl. "Sleep, Jade, you are safe here."

Jade nodded tiredly as she allowed Kriv to pull of her clothing until she was in her knickers and then guided her to his bed and laid her down upon it before drawing the covers up over her. He was just about to move away when Jade gripped his arm. "Stay near me tonight... please?" She asked, her voice groggy and tired.

With a reassuring smile, Kriv placed his hand over her own. "I will never be far, my apprentice." He assured, before he reached up and started running a surprisingly soothing hand through her hair, beginning to hum a tune that soothed her nerves and made her eyelids feel heavy.

Kriv smiled as Jade's breathing evened out as she slipped into a deep sleep, and halted the flow of sleep magic he was using on her. He didn't like using it on her, but it was what she needed, a deep, dreamless sleep to sooth her emotions and allow her subconscious time to process what she had learn.

He looked up as he heard a tap on the window and chuckled at the sight of Jade's Snowy Owl Familiar. "You really are a smart one, aren't you?" Kriv asked as he opened the window to allow entrance to the Owl. Hedwig swooped in when he opened the door and landed on the headboard over Jade and looked down upon the sleeping witch before looking at Kriv, clicking her beak. "She'll be fine," he assured with a smile. "She just needs to sleep."

Hedwig nodded her understanding and shuffled slightly to make herself comfortable, obviously waiting for Jade to awaken. "She's lucky to have you, Hedwig," Kriv said smiling as he moved over to crash onto his couch when a soft hoot stopped him.

"What?" He asked, looking back at the Owl who seemed to be almost giving him a 'McGonagall Stare'. "You do realize that it is highly inappropriate for me to do that, don't you?"

Hedwig hooted again and clicked her beak for good measure before jerking her head towards the sleeping Jade who finally had a peaceful expression on her face.

Kriv sighed and shook his head. "I just can't win against women of any species... can I?" He asked rhetorically, getting a smug look from Hedwig as he moved over to the bed. He shifted Jade over slightly before pulling off his shirt and slipped under the covers, allowing Jade to cuddle up subconsciously to him before looking up at the Snowy Owl. "Happy?"

Hedwig hooted happily and nodded her head in response before hooting again.

Kriv rolled his eyes. "It'd never work," he informed. "For far too many reasons to count and to list." He sent the Owl a look that said to drop the subject.

Hedwig gave a relenting nod before pushing her face under her wing, obviously ready to sleep as Kriv just sighed and reclined back into the bed and placed an arm around Jade. "It never could work, I just live way too damned long..." He whispered, more to himself than anyone else. "It would be way too painful to do, so, don't..."

With that Kriv closed his eyes and emptied his mind to join his apprentice and her familiar in sleep.

_The Next morning_

Jade groaned in protest as she felt her pillow move, causing her to grip it more tightly as she unwillingly came out of her sleep. "Five mor' minutes 'mione." She whined as she snuggled her head deeper into her large, warm pillow that seemed to rhythmically lift and fall.

Wait.

What?

Her eyes snapped open as she tried to get her bearings in the midst of her sleepy mind. Looking down, instead of spotting her pillow that she _thought _she was clutching onto tightly, she instead saw pink, scarred, flesh. Her eyes traveled upwards noting several other scars on the body before they finally came to rest on the amused expression on her Master's face.

She stared wide eyed for several seconds as her sleepy brain rebooted and processed the information. Kriv's eyebrow rose as Jade's face became a flaming red that would have put any of the Weasley's hair to shame. "Before you say anything, your familiar browbeat me into sleeping in the same bed," He informed, sending a slight glare to the snowy owl on the headboard next to him.

Jade looked over to her unrepentant Owl who hooted in an almost imperial manner. "HEDWIG!" Jade shouted in protest as she shot out of bed. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Hedwig hooted innocently making Jade blush even more, if such a thing was possible. "It's not like that..." she muttered out in embarrassment. "Why don't you mind your own business, you manipulative bird."

Hedwig's chest seemed to puff out as if she was proud of being called such. Kriv coughed slightly as he slid out of the bed and headed over to the dressers. "As amusing as it is to see you interact with your familiar, Jade, we have a rather important discussion to have," Kriv announced getting Jade's attention. "And that is, do you wish to continue your education here at Hogwarts, or, the other option is I train you on the road."

Jade blinked in surprise at the options before her, and frowned as she considered the options. On the one hand, despite its rather... archaic attitude towards Muggles and Muggleborns, Hogwarts _did _have the best educational system amongst the schools governed by the ICW, not to mention all of her friends here.

On the flip side, however, many at Hogwarts were like lemmings where they would follow a crowd over a thousand mile drop with jagged rocks at the bottom because it was popular at the time. I.e jumping onto the bandwagon that she's all that and a bag of potato chips, and then jumping onto the wagon saying she's an attention seeking, crazy brat.

With training on the road under Kriv, she would be able to experience the world and meet all kinds of people and open her mind to all matters of opinions.

On _that _flip side was the fact that they would no doubt be hunting all manners of dangerous beasts and animals that could very well kill her, as well as the fact that she would be separated from her friends for long periods of time.

"I'm going to need some time to think about this..." Jade informed as she herself started dressing after casting a quick cleaning charm on her clothing. "I... I can't make this decision solely based on my anger towards Dumbledore right now."

Kriv nodded. "Very wise of you Jade," He informed. "Take the day, spend some time with your friends."

Jade nodded and picked her wakizashi, quiver and longbow off of the weapons rack and strapped them on. "I will, Master... thank you for allowing me to make this decision myself," She said gratefully, making Kriv chuckle.

"I may be your instructor, but that does not necessarily mean I am to be your _only _instructor," He said, a slight smirk on his face. "This is your life, the decisions you make are your own."

Jade nodded and bowed to Kriv before stepping out of his quarters and into the school hallways with Hedwig winging out the window. Jade sighed as she walked through the hallways, the few early riser students giving her odd looks from her clothing and weapons she was now bearing with pride as she strode forward. _'This'll be a tough choice,' _she admitted to herself as she moved through the hallways, heading towards the Gryffindor Tower. _'I know that staying here I'll learn some decent stuff and be able to remain with my friends... but then I also have to deal with all of that paparazzi bullshit as well... but if I go on the road with Master... I'd learn a lot about not just being a Ranger, but about the world, in the end I really don't know all that much... and it's not like he wouldn't bring me back to Britain to visit my friends if I asked...'_

Jade sighed again as she approached the portrait of the Fat Lady and gave her the password. As soon as she cleared the threshold Jade was beset upon by worried Hermione who was asking questions a mile a minute. "Jade there you are! Where have you been? What are you wearing? Are those real weapons? Why didn't you come back last night? Oh my god, why are your eyes glowing!?" It continued until Jade clamped a hand over Hermione's mouth getting a cross look from the muggleborn witch.

"'Mione, let me actually answer before you ask another question," Jade said slowly giving Hermione a look. "We had this conversation before, remember? Now, I am going to let go of your mouth, and you will ask _one _question that I will answer, and it will continue like that, understand?"

Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded prompting Jade to let go of her best friend's mouth. "Really Jade," She huffed. "Where were you last night? We were worried about you!"

"As you can see I am completely fine," Jade pointed out. "As for where I was, I stayed the night in Master's quarters, and before your mind goes off with all of the possibilities, I had found out some rather disturbing news about Voldemort's interest in me and the truth about this scar, of which I will explain to you and Ron _later _in private."

Hermione sighed but nodded, relenting to her friend's wishes. "Alight then, what's with the new clothes?" Hermione asked running an eye over the clothing Jade was wearing. "And what about those weapons?"

"That's two, but I'll allow it because the answers are tied together." Jade said with a smirk. "The outfit is actually what I'm going to be wearing from now on as Master's Apprentice," she informed looking down at the clothing. "He provided these for me, which reminds me, on the next Hogsmeade visit I'm going to have to show you the clothing store I got these at." She shook her head to refocus. "As for the weapons, I got them in Japan, believe it or not, Master took me there to meet a smith who gave these to me."

Hermione nodded her understanding her mind processing the information at rapid speeds. "What about your eyes?" She asked in concern. "They've never glowed before..."

"A side effect of connect with the Earth's Magic," Jade assured her eyes glinting humorously. "As for that... Hermione, I have never felt more _complete _in my life then I do now, it's... it's like I found something that has been lost for years..."

Hermione's eyebrow rose and Jade could see the wheels turning inside of her friends head as she processed the information Jade was telling her. "I see," Hermione finally said with a nod. "Where do you want to talk about... whatever it is that happened."

Jade thought for a moment. "Let's go near Hagrid's hut," she said gesturing for Hermione to follow. "Right now I need to be able to discuss this rationally without Ron's... overreactions rearing up."

Hermione nodded in understanding and followed Jade back out of the the Tower and towards the grounds. This trip around there were more students who gawked at Jade as she walked past, talking with Hermione about some of the stuff she learned during her outing with Kriv. "I never knew that there was different types of magic like that..." Hermione whispered in shock as they walked along the lake, Jade had just finished telling her about Seamstress Magic and the fact that there were 'specialties ' in magic. "I think if Gringotts supports your idea to test students I'll take the opportunity to get myself tested."

"If they don't, I'll fund you myself, 'Mione." Jade promised with a smile as they finally reached Hagrid's empty hut. "Right, I suppose I owe you that explanation now, right?"

Hermione nodded as the two sat down on a pair of rocks that they had transfigured last year when Ron had been accusing Jade of putting her name in the Goblet without telling him how she did it so she could get all the glory. He had to be dragged up to his room after Jade punched him in the face with enough force to knock him unconscious.

And so Jade told Hermione everything, the ritual she undertook to connect with Nature, Nature destroying the Horcrux in her scar, learning about the Horcrux after waking up, the prophecy and finally Kriv's offer of taking her from Hogwarts and training her on the road.

"Wow," Hermione said a few seconds after Jade finished her retelling, she was reeling a bit in shock from the information she received. "I can see why you wanted a rational head for this, Jade. Honestly, while I would hate to see you go, taking Professor Dragonchild up on his offer may be for the best, even if it's just to get away from the spotlight people keep thrusting you into."

Jade nodded in agreement. "That's true," She agreed. "Although there is the fact that we would undoubtedly be hunting extremely dangerous creatures all year, but then again we'd probably be doing that anyways..."

"There is also the issue of Professor Dragonchild being our DADA professor," Hermione pointed out. "If you two leave, chances are Umbridge would gladly step in and take over the class if he left..."

Jade nodded, frowning in thought. "I think I'll ride out the year," she informed with a sigh. "I can't in good conscience deprive the school of a decent DADA teacher for the year. But... I think I won't be returning after this year..."

Hermione nodded and moved over to hug Jade. "Whatever you want to do, Jade, I'll support you the entire way," she informed, making Jade smile as she hugged her friend back.

"Thanks 'Mione," Jade said gratefully. "C'mon, let's get something to eat, I'm starvin'."

Hermione giggled as they headed back towards the castle. "Me too," she agreed as her stomach rumbled. "So, your new weapons have spirits in them?"

As they walked Jade launched into a detail account of meeting _Purity _and _Kagetora _in her mindscape and the tests they gave in order to learn their names. By the time they had reached the Great Hall Jade had finished her account and was repeating Kenshin's words to her on listening to her weapons when she was cut off by a rather high pitched 'Hem Hem'.

Turning the two girls spotted one Delores Umbridge as she walked towards them, a self satisfied smirk on her face. "Well what do we have here, Miss Potter," she said in her gratingly high pitched voice. "Weapons on school property? Out of uniform? I dare say... this looks like grounds for expulsion, and you _do _know what happens when you are expelled, correct?"

"I throw a celebratory party 'cause it means that I don't have to deal with this shit anymore?" Jade asked sarcastically making Umbridge glare angrily. "Let me point out several points where you are horribly wrong _Inquisitor,_" Jade announced loudly drawing even more attention to them, even as she sneered out the title in a fashion that would have done Snape proud, had she been anyone else and a Slytherin. "First, as for the outfit there are two things for that, first, it's the weekend meaning we don't have to wear the uniform, second I am required to wear this as my Master's Apprentice, now _that _ties in with the weapons, he ordered me to keep these on me at all times as they are equipment regularly used by Rangers." Jade smirked as Umbridge turned an interesting shade of purple from her anger. "Now, as with the expulsion, you _are _allow to expel students, _but_ only with the permission of either the Deputy Headmistress or the Headmaster. Now I can only assume that you want to expel me to try and snap my wand, another problem with that, see, I recently had a fascinating conversation with the manager of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter's Vaults, and I learned that I have recently been emancipated when I accepted becoming a Ranger Apprentice, and as such, not only has the trace on my wand been removed, but even if I were to be expelled, you cannot snap my wand without breaking several hundred laws that pertain to the Ancient and Noble houses, notably those in reference to Heirs and Heiresses, so... have fun with that _Inquisitor _Umbridge."

Jade turned to leave with Umbridge's face nearly turning violet from all the blood rushing to it when Jade paused and turned back to Umbridge. "I have a question first though, if I may _Inquisitor._" Jade informed as she thoughtfully tapped her chin. "See, during my second year I was interested in Wizarding Law, so I decided to convince Madame Pince to lend me the libraries copy over the summer, no mean feat mind you, and in those rules, are a specific set concerning to that of the position of High Inquisitor, a position that you take some pride in, no? It _is _a legal position, but... only in times of civil war to prevent either side from influencing the education of the students or the students themselves... tell me, 'Mione, according to the Ministry, are we in a civil war?"

Hermione was suppressing her laughter as the students listened in, slack jawed. "I'm pretty sure Minister Fudge is quite adamant that everything is fine and dandy in Britain right now," she answered using every inch of her will power to keep her voice even. "No Dark Lords or Civil War to speak of."

"I see, how interesting," Jade mused as she looked over to Umbridge who seemed to have difficulty choosing to be either red with rage of pale white in fear. "But I suppose Hermione is just a child and wouldn't really know about 'adult', matters, ah look here's Professor Snape I'm sure he would be able to give us an accurate report, even if he does hate my guts. Excuse me, Professor Snape?"

Snape glared suspiciously at the innocent look on Jade's face, _everyone _knew she had something planned with that look. "What is it Potter?" He asked in a sneer as he took in Hermione's suppressed laughter, the student's shocked expressions and Umbridge's mixed expression.

"Well, I was asking _Inquisitor _Umbridge here a question and needed some background information in order to ensure complete accuracy for the information," Jade explained. "And you are quite often a _well _informed individual, so, could you tell us if Magical Britain, or even Non-Magical Britain, is in a state of civil war right now?"

Snape's eyes narrowed further at her question as he contemplated his response. "According to the Ministry we are not," Snape sneered out. "Perhaps if you actually picked up a newspaper you would know this and wouldn't have to bother me with such trivial questions."

"Thank you, and I will Professor," Jade informed with a cheeky grin before turning to Umbridge. "So, _Inquisitor _how do you explain your position being legal right now as Britain is not in a state of civil war right now, and mind you, the Minister can't change these rules as these were decreed by the ICW international standard."

Murmurs of realization swept through the Great Hall at Jade's announcement as one of Snape's eyebrow's rose. "For once, you are correct Potter, imagine that," Snape drawled as he turned to Susan Bones, a well endowed, red headed, grey eyed Hufflepuff. "Miss Bones, would you please contact your Aunt and inform her of this serious breach of the law that we have just uncovered, I give you permission to use the fireplace in the Hospital Wing to contact her."

Susan quickly nodded and ran off to contact her Aunt who ran the DMLE. "The... the minister will... will not stand for this." Umbridge said, her voice mixed with fear and rage.

"Mm, that's right, Fudge was the one who supported you being position here at Hogwarts as an Inquisitor." Jade said as if it just dawned on her. "Oh my, that will not look good to the electoral body now, will it?"

Umbridge's eyes darted around looking for a quick escape, however, by this time a massive crowd had formed up around them, preventing Umbridge's escape, unless the witch decided to start hurling spells, and it looked like she was about to as her hand started inching towards where he wand was stashed, that was until...

"Whoa, what's with the mob?" Kriv's voice ran out through the mob from the entrance, and like the Red Sea parting for Moses, the students parted for the Professor as he walked forward, wearing his silvery scale armor and had his weapons strapped on, until he was level with Jade, Hermione, Umbridge and Snape. "Yo, Severus, what going on here?"

"Your apprentice is stirring up trouble like usual," Snape answered distastefully. "However, this time she was actually being of use and revealed our dear _Inquisitor _is actually doing something quite illegal."

"Oh, that's not a good thing," Kriv stated conversationally, his glowing eyes twinkling in amusement as he clasped his hands behind his back and rocked on his feet. "Such a shame, this will injure the reputation of the Ministry, won't it?"

"Indeed so, Master," Jade agreed with a beaming smile. "Especially since Fudge keeps insisting everything is fine in the land of Britain."

"You... you..." Umbridge was shaking violently as she glared angrily at Jade. "You mustn't tell lies, _Potter..._"

"Who's the one telling lies, Umbridge?" Jade shot back coldly. "Saying that you're a High Inquisitor when such a position cannot be used unless we are in a civil war, so Umbridge, are we, or are we not in the middle of a civil war?"

Umbridge shook more as her hand darted for her wand and brought it out pointing at Jade with a look of near insane rage and opened to speak only to freeze as she felt the sharp pinprick of a blade against her throat.

Her eyes moved over from Jade to the glowing Ice Blue eyes of Kriv as his eyes spoke of a wish to kill, her eyes then slid over a bit to where Severus had his own wand out, pointing at her, a curse or jinx on his lips ready to be used. Her eyes slide once again back to Jade who had her own blade out and pointing at Umbridge's center of mass.

"Speak your Curse bitch, I _dare _you." Kriv said in a voice so cold that everyone within hearing range shivered.

"What is going on here!?" A new voice rang out, everyone looked back towards the entrance where Susan stood with a women who could only be her aunt and several witches and wizards wearing Auror robes, their wands out and ready to be used.

"Director Bones." Severus greeted with the barest of nods. "Has your niece informed you of what Delores and the Minister have done?"

"Yes, making illegal use of a wartime position when we are not in a war," Amelia Bones, the director of the DMLE, informed. "Not that there was a Mexican standoff with three people ready to kill the undersecretary."

"Bones, arrest these villains for subverting the Minister's authority!" Umbridge demanded angrily as Amelia strode forward, ignoring Umbridge's demands.

"On something my niece mentioned to me, I made a small side trip to your office, Miss Umbridge," she informed as she held up a blood red quill. "And can you believe what I found, an unlicensed blood quill and several pages of lines, obviously written using this quill, that say 'I will not tell lies' and can you imagine whose blood was was on those pages?" she asked conversationally as Delores paled even further. "Why, the blood of _several _heirs and heiresses of Ancient and Noble houses! You Delores, have been committing crimes far greater than what you and Fudge are claiming Dumbledore is committing!"

Several students had gasped and whispers ran wildly through Great Hall as more and more teachers arrived along with the headmaster. "As I am _sure _you know Delores, it is _extremely _illegal, on an _international _scale to hold forcefully obtained blood of _any _witch or wizard, not just those of the Ancient and Noble houses," Amelia continued getting gasps from those who just arrived. "And Fudge cannot change those international laws to protect you, the punishment for breaking these laws? Execution."

Gasps filled the Hall at Amelia's declaration. "Aurors, take Undersecretary Umbridge into custody and transport her to Azkaban pending trial," The director of the DMLE ordered, causing the Aurors to step forward as they forcefully removed her wand and snapped it in half before placing the struggling woman in magically binding cuffs that suppressed her magic.

As the Aurors dragged the raging woman away Amelia turned back to the group with a speculative eye. "Thank you, Miss Potter, Professor Snape, for bringing this little... _indiscretion _to our attention," Amelia thanked with a bow of her head to the student and Professor, who both nodded in acknowledgment. "I will need the both of you to file a statement. Professor, Auror Daniels will be handling your statement, Miss Potter, would you please come with me?"

"Of course, Madame Bones." Jade agreed with a bow as she made to follow the DMLE Director.

The woman gave her a disarming smile as she lead Jade to a small room off of the Great Hall, a room that Jade idly noted was where the Champions were first gathered for the Triwizard Tournament. "Now, this is a simple process," she informed as she pulled out a pad of paper and, surprisingly, a pen. "I want you to explain everything that happened to me, okay."

Jade nodded her understanding and detailed everything that happened that morning, from entering the Great Hall with Hermione to their Mexican Standoff with Umbridge and the Aurors arriving.

"Hmm, why have you not brought this to our attention sooner, Miss Potter?" Amelia asked Jade in confusion as she read over the notes she had taken. "You seemed to have been aware of this since the start of school..."

Jade shrugged. "Have you _seen _the papers lately?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "Hell, the papers alone make it very tempting to pack up and leave Britain with Master like he offered..."

Amelia nodded her understanding as she remembered the number of smear articles ran by the Prophet. "I see, thank you Miss Potter for informing us, now I have a long week ahead, with all the weight Fudge was putting behind Umbridge, he's going to end up falling on his ass, and guess who is going to have to pick up the pieces?" She asked, her voice becoming slightly sarcastic, making Jade giggle.

"I'm sure you can't do any worse than Fudge," she informed with a smirk as she stood and gave a slight bow. "If you will excuse me, I have yet to have my breakfast."

Amelia smiled and, with a nod, allowed Jade to leave and head back into the Great Hall where the students were gossiping up a storm, the entire Great Hall was abuzz with whispers as the story of Jade facing off against Umbridge spread throughout the Great Hall and throughout the Houses.

Jade sighed as she shook her head and took her seat next to Hermione. "And the paparazzi goes wild..." Jade groaned as she palmed her eyes. "When will it end?"

Hermione gave her friend a sympathetic pat on the back before a thought came to her. "You were only planning on staying here because you didn't want Umbridge to take over DADA, right?" She asked, getting a confirming nod from Jade as she started to eat. "Well... I suppose you really don't have a reason to stick around anymore, with Fudge about to be disgraced he wouldn't have the weight to try and place another person like Umbridge here. You _could _still take Professor Dragonchild up on his offer to train on the road, plus it'll get you away from Britain and the Prophet for a while."

Jade paused in her eating and turned to stare at Hermione, her fork sticking out of her mouth. "What?" Hermione asked, feeling a little creeped out as Jade continued to stare.

"So let me get this straight," Jade said, fork still in her mouth. "You, Hermione Granger, the one person in Hogwarts who actually _tries _to avoid putting me in danger, is acutally suggesting that I go on the road with my Master, who would no doubt put me in unfathomable perilous dangers and call it training."

"Yes," Hermione replied as Jade continued to stare at her. "Why?"

"Just making sure!" Jade chirped happily as she resumed eating her food making Hermione sweatdrop slightly at her friends strangeness.

"You're weird," Hermione said for the thousandth time in their friendship, making Jade grin toothily, her fork still in her mouth, as she formed the peace sign.

"And proud of it," Jade replied for her own thousandth time, making Hermione sigh before grinning herself. "I guess I'm going to be leaving then," Jade said as she became serious. "Can't really say that I'll miss it all... but..." She looked over to Hermione with a smile. "There are some things that I will miss."

Hermione smiled back at Jade. "They'll miss you too, Jade," she informed, making Jade laugh a bit. "You'll return, right?"

Jade nodded. "Stronger and more badass than ever." She informed making a fist as her glowing eyes grew determined. "Moldemort will never know what hit him!"

Hermione laughed at her friends confidence as the two enjoyed their moment together.

_Later, Kriv's Quarters_

Kriv's lip twitched as he felt his student's magical signature standing outside of his room. "Come on in Jade," he called out, the door opened as Jade glared slightly at him for knowing she was there. "I take it you've made your decision then?"

Jade nodded. "I have..." She informed as she took in a breath, closing her eyes, when she exhaled she reopened her eyes. "I want you to train me on the road," she answered firmly. "I feel that there is much more I _must _learn of the world if I am to defeat Voldemort."

Kriv smirked in response as he looked at his student. "Are you sure, because once we start, there is _no _turning back," He informed.

Jade grinned. "You just described my life, Master," she countered. "Bring on your worst."

With a laugh, Kriv stood and placed a hand on her head. "Well said, Jade," he said proudly. "Get ready and sleep well, we leave at dawn."

Jade grinned and nodded as she turned and left the room, leaving the grinning Kriv behind as he turned to the window and looked out over the Forbidden Forest. "Well now... this... should be interesting," He whispered to himself. "Hmph, let's see what the world has in store for us... shall we?"

END CHAPTER


End file.
